Ni que fuéramos adolescentes
by Kirtasha
Summary: Miedo, amor, culpa, celos, confusión, pasión… A veces por mucho que crecemos nos seguimos comportando como adolescentes. One-shot SpUk.


Hola. He vuelto *bieeen bieeen* Pues resulta, que esto iba a ser mi regalo para Arthur y Antonio el día del SpUk que fue el 24 de agosto si me acuerdo bien pero como siempre no me ha dado tiempo xD Se supone que la idea nació del prompt 78 pero se desarrolló bastante.

La verdad es que tenía ya hace tiempo esta idea en al cabeza, quería demostrar cómo era mi visión de una noche adolescente, o al menos según las he vivido yo. No estoy segura de en qué género meter este fic porque hay un poco de todo, sólo espero que os guste y sepáis apreciarlo porque aquí hay 48 páginas de puro SpUk, mi regalo para la mejor pareja de Hetalia *se emociona*

Nos vemos abajo :)

Basado en una experiencia real.

* * *

 **Ni que fuéramos adolescentes**

Buf. Qué mal. Aquello estaba muy, muy mal. Con lo responsable que era y lo cuidadoso con sus palabras y ahora estos se la liaban. Claro, a veces la bocaza se le abría demasiado, hasta él admitía eso.

Estaba en Londres, en su piso de soltero. Cómodo en el sofá, impaciente por dentro. Esperaba o más bien desesperaba la llegada de tres personajes que parecían sacados de una mala comedia americana. Por un lado, Francis. Ya está. Con eso lo decía todo sobre él. Luego Prusia, qué incómodo. Ni le caía bien ni le caía mal, la incomodidad era por la poca confianza que tenían. Y luego estaba, como no, España.

Se quedó unos segundos pensando, intentando encontrar la mejor definición para él, pero todas le sonaban demasiado poco elaboradas. Ante la duda recurrió al ya tan famosamente popularizado por Romano y secundado por Holanda: "bastardo de los tomates".

—Agh.

Refunfuñó. Qué mal le sabían las descripciones vulgares. Tendría que trabajar en eso más adelante, sin duda.

El caso es que tampoco había sacado nada para picar ni de beber. ¿Debería hacerlo? Lo único que sabía es que iban a quedar esa noche, no sabía si se iban a quedar en su piso o si iban a salir de pubs. Apenas se había molestado en arreglarse, por si acaso. Aunque ahora le preocupaba quedar como mal anfitrión… ¡Pero qué más daba! La opinión de esos tres era lo que menos le importaba en el mundo, si le pedían algo se lo sacaría a regañadientes y ya está.

El timbre sonó y se levantó de mala gana intentando articular una expresión que le dejara ver un poco menos amargado. Abrió la puerta y los brazos pegajosos de Francis se le echaron encima como un abrazo de oso.

—¡Inglaterraaaaaaa!

Francis gritó estridente mientras le estrujaba. Cómo sabía que aquello le molestaba.

—Para ya, joder, que me vas a matar.

—Esa era la intención —bromeó mientras le soltaba y le miraba divertido.—Bonito piso —dijo entrando y dejando la bufanda y el abrigo en el perchero.

—¡Ahhh por fin calorcitooo!

Prusia entró con la nariz fría y roja como una fresa de temporada y prosiguió a saludar efusivamente a Inglaterra.

—¿Cómo vas, Arthur? ¡Cómo te has enrollado esta vez, tío! Hoy no teníamos plan pero gracias a ti… —sonrió sacudiendo su mano una y otra vez.

El albino entró y se fue deshaciendo de las capas con gran placer dejando a Antonio en la puerta.

—Ey, gracias por invitarnos.

Antonio sonrió amable y le dio dos besos como de costumbre, dejando una vez más a Inglaterra con la mano alzada esperando un apretón que nunca iba a llegar.

—Sí, bueno, invitaros… —murmuró Inglaterra recordando.

—¡Vamos, Arthur! Fue tu culpa que quedáramos —exclamó Francis.

—No fue mi culpa, sólo recalqué que vuestras "noches locas del super Bad Friend Trio" sonaban un poco falsas —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Y por eso teníamos que demostrarte lo contrario, ¡que nuestras noches son legendarias, chaval! —Prusia asomó por al lado de Francis y le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente.

—No, será mejor que no hagas eso. No le gusta —Francis le susurró audiblemente al oído mientras miraba a Arthur como si fuera un extraño Pokémon. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Oh, ya veo… Perdona, eh. ¡Jajajajaja!

—Madre mía… —murmuró para sí mismo. La noche iba a ser tan larga…

—Eh… ¿Dónde puedo poner esto? —Antonio preguntó de repente mostrando dos bolsas cargadas.

—¿Qué es?

—Qué va a ser.

—¡Alcohoooool! —gritó Prusia cómo respuesta.

—Sigue recto, allí está la cocina —le indicó Arthur.

Al menos habían traído alcohol. Eso le ayudaría a que la noche pasara más deprisa. Además, si se emborrachaba lo suficiente tendría el aliciente de no recordar nada la mañana siguiente.

—¡Oye, Inglaterra! Pongo música, ¿vale?

—¿Eh? B-bueno, está bien…

Arthur observó cómo Gilbert invadía su salón y descolocaba sus discos. Estaba al borde del ataque al corazón.

—Eh, tranquilízate.

Francis le pasó un brazo por el cuello, intentando calmarle.

—¿No crees que te vendrá bien un poco de diversión?

—Con vosotros aquí no sé lo que esperar, la verdad…

—Vamos, relájate. ¿Qué clase de impresión crees que les estás dando a los demás con esa actitud?

—Ja, cómo si me importara la opinión de los demás… —dijo deshaciéndose del brazo del francés.

Este lo volvió a agarrar y le dijo:

—Eso está muy bien, Inglaterra, ¿pero sabes lo que me ha dicho España sobre lo de venir esta noche?

Arthur le miró curioso.

—¿Qué?

—"No quiero ir a la casa de Arthur. Es un sosainas."

Arthur parpadeó dos veces y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿M-me llamó sosainas? —preguntó ruborizado por la indignación.

—Tú ya sabes que nunca te mentiría… —dijo soltándolo y riéndose por lo bajo.

—Sosainas… —murmuró perplejo mientras veía como Francis se acomodaba y como Prusia se decantaba finalmente por un disco.

—Toma.

Antonio apareció por su izquierda con una copa en la mano.

—Gracias…

Le dio un sorbito.

—Damn.

Estaba fuerte. El Bad Friend Trio empezaba la noche con fuerza, y supuso que a medida que fueran pasando las horas esa fuerza se reduciría hasta desinflarlos como globos. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que aguantar el tipo, no iba a dejar que le llamara sosainas nunca más. Le siguió hacia el salón donde se dio cuenta de que los tres se habían acomodado sobre la moqueta. Se sentó también, formando un cuadrado, con la espalda apoyada en los pies del sofá.

El piso estaba calentito, afuera se despertaba el invierno y llegó a la conclusión de que aquella opción era mejor que irse de pubs. La música que Prusia había elegido era un rock suave, de unas décadas atrás, lo suficientemente movido como para animar la noche y lo justamente suave para entenderse al hablar. Respecto a la copa, no terminaba de acertar el brebaje que le había servido Antonio.

—Oye, Inglaterra —le llamó el susodicho.

Arthur se puso en tensión.

—¿Puedo fumar? —preguntó ya sacando la cajetilla.

—Descuida —contestó juntando la espalda otra vez con el sofá y dándole otro sorbo al vaso.

—Pásame uno a mí también, Toni —pidió Francis.

—¿Quieres? —le ofrecieron.

—Qué va. Estoy bien.

Los tres estaban hablando de no sé qué serie del momento, debía de ser la única que no conocía. _Mala suerte,_ pensó.

Se dedicó a observar cómo derivaba la conversación sin ninguna intención de entrar en ella. Antonio movía las manos emocionado, explicando lo mucho que le había gustado la escena final del último capítulo de la temporada. Prusia le seguía, soltando tacos de vez en cuando—por no decir todo el rato—, y metiéndose con cada personaje masculino que el moreno nombraba. Luego se acordaron de la muerte de no sé qué personaje.

—¡Oh, no me lo recuerdes, _mon Dieu_! No creo que llegue a recuperarme de la muerte de Alice.

—¡Pero si no corría! Le estaba persiguiendo el asesino y todavía se paraba a mirar los mensajes que le mandaba Alex.

Antonio se rio por ese comentario y bebió de su copa.

Arthur cerró los ojos. Estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí, en el concierto de Amy Winehouse del 2007… Dios, cómo le encantaría volver a vivirlo.

—Chicos —dijo Francis interrumpiendo la conversación—, ¿por qué no cambiamos de tema? Está claro que Arthur no ha visto la serie…

—Ah, claro, perdona Inglaterra, jaja —Antonio se disculpó sonriendo.

—¡¿Qué no has visto la serie?! ¡Tío, ¿a qué mierda esperas?! —le espetó Gilbert que parecía querer zarandearle como un muñeco.

—Gilbert —le riñó el rubio.—Vamos a cambiar de tema.

—Ooookkkk.

Inglaterra suspiró.

—Eh.

Antonio llamó la atención de sus miradas y con una sonrisa pícara propuso:

—¿Y si jugamos al "Yo nunca he"?

—Pero nosotros ya sabemos la mayoría de cosas que hemos hecho, no hay misterio… —argumentó Prusia poniéndose de morros.

—Sí, pero —dijo mirando a Inglaterra y ensanchando su sonrisa—, es nuestra oportunidad para saber los trapos sucios de Inglaterra —bebió de su copa mientras Arthur le mataba con la mirada.

—¡Ohhhh, me gusta por dónde vas! —Francis señaló a su amigo celebrado la idea.

—Sois unos demonios… —murmuró Inglaterra bebiendo.

—Vamos, somos completamente inofensivos… —Francis puso su mejor cara de inocente pero no coló.

—Venga, venga. Quién empieza.

—A ver, a ver, que yo tengo una —dijo Prusia.

—¡Vamos!

—Espera que se me ha olvidado.

—Pff. Francis, di tú una.

—¿Yo? A ver, a ver… Mm…

—Yo nunca me he escaqueado de una reunión para liarme con Bélgica.

Arthur interrumpió el debate mirando a España con una sonrisa maliciosa. Este se la devolvió y bebió de su vaso.

—Me la querías devolver, ¿verdad, cabrón?

Por toda respuesta Arthur alzó su copa como si fuera un brindis en su honor. Francis silbó.

—Ya se está calentando la cosa, jajajaja. Venga que me toca ya. ¡Ah, ya está! A mí nunca han estado a punto de atropellarme por estar jugando a Pokémon Go.

Todos bebieron, Arthur tardó un poco más pero lo hizo igualmente.

—Vaya truco barato para que bebamos todos… —comentó Prusia.

—Venga, te toca. Por hablar.

—¡Ay, ya me he acordado de lo de antes! Yo nunca he probado pienso de perro porque tenía curiosidad —Prusia bebió y no se dio cuenta hasta que bajó el vaso de las miradas extrañadas que le dirigían todos.

—¿En serio, tío? —le preguntó Antonio.

—Joder, ni que fuera la única persona del mundo. Lo que pasa es que sois unos cerrados de mente, kesesesese —intentó justificarse.

—Bueno, ¿estaba rico? —dijo Arthur.

—Mm, la verdad es que no. Entiendo que Blackie, Berlitz y Aster prefieran comer wurst…

—Nadie prefiere comer wurst… —dijo Antonio picándolo.

—Pues anda que tu tortilla de patatas que parece más un experimento fallido que una comida…

—¡Con la tortilla de patatas no te metas que me cago en Dios!

—Bueno, Arthur. Di tú una para que estos se callen —le pidió Francis que prefería seguir jugando a ver una pelea gastronómica—cuando todo el mundo sabía que su comida era la mejor del mundo—.

—Qué va, le toca a Antonio que no ha dicho ni una.

Antonio volvió al juego a medio camino de pegarle una colleja a Prusia.

—A ver… —pensó mientras bebía otro sorbo. De repente sonrió, lo que denotaba que se había acordado de algo.— A mí nunca me la ha chupado una enfermera del hospital cuando estaba ingresado —bebió con gusto.—¿Qué? ¿A nadie más le ha pasado?

—Qué rápido se recurre a los temas sexuales en estos juegos, el mundo está lleno de pervertidos… —comentó Francia.

—Habló —se mofó Antonio.

—¿En serio lo hizo? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, tío? —preguntó Prusia.

—Ahh, un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos… Venga Arthur, te reto.

—¿A mí? ¿A qué?

—Supera lo que he dicho. Si puedes, claro.

Antonio estaba especialmente… algo, esa noche. No encontraba la palabra, ¿podría ser carismático, quizá? Era la única persona que le proponía la diversión que a él le gustaba.

Bebió. Luego pensó. Bebió otra vez.

—No vas a poder, no vas a poder… —Antonio tarareó de forma burlesca para molestarle, pero no le hizo caso.

Tenía que acordarse de algo que le cerrara la boca, que le bajara los humos de casanova, algo que…

—Je.

— _Je_ , ¿qué?

— _Je_ de que yo nunca he tenido sexo con el piloto de un avión en pleno vuelo.

— _Turn down for what‼‼_

Prusia empezó a tararear la canción de ese famoso meme mientras Antonio agachaba la cabeza, derrotado.

—Qué fácil que es ganarte, de verdad. Ya se me hace aburrido.

Antonio levantó la mirada en ese momento entrecerrando los ojos con rabia.

—Tampoco te pases de listo —amenazó a medio camino entre la broma y la verdad.

—No, yo nunca… —dijo con sarcasmo saboreando la victoria y el alcohol de su vaso.

—Haya paz, haya paz… Aunque si vamos a hablar de cosas sexuales, dejadme a mí. Yo nunca me he liado con alguien de los aquí presentes.

Todos bebieron menos Arthur.

—Vosotros lo que tenéis es un puterío que no es ni normal… —murmuró Inglaterra.

—Shh. Venga, ¡rondas rápidas!

—Yo nunca he usado comida para masturbarme.

Francis y Antonio bebieron.

—Yo nunca he tenido un fetiche por los pies.

Prusia e Inglaterra bebieron.

—Fue una mala época —intentó justificarse el rubio.

—Amén a eso —el albino alzó su copa.

—Yo nunca he hecho el amor desnudo en la nieve.

Francis bebió.

—Qué puto frío —comentó Antonio riéndose.

—Yo nunca me he confundido de nombre durante el orgasmo.

Todos bebieron.

—Yo nunca he tenido sexo con animales.

Todos miraron a Antonio, que era el que lo había dicho.

—Uy, qué cara se os ha quedado, jajajajajaja —Antonio se descojonó él sólo mientras los demás soltaban un suspiro de alivio.—Pues menos mal que nadie ha bebido… Porque nadie ha bebido, ¿verdad, Gilbert?

—Tú estás fatal, chaval —dijo revolviéndole el pelo castaño mientras se reía.

—Yo nunca me he depilado entero —dijo Francis.

—Pero entero, entero… ¿qué entiendes tú por _entero_?

—Ah, que beba el que crea que lo ha hecho…

Siguieron jugando y bebiendo, las copas se vaciaban y se llenaban en cuestión de minutos y poco a poco Inglaterra se fue acostumbrando a esa nueva atmósfera que el Bad Friend Trio había traído a su casa. Se iba notando ya que la chispilla del alcohol estaba haciendo mella en los presentes cuando las risas aumentaron tanto de número como de volumen.

—Francis.

Antonio le miró e hizo un movimiento de cabeza que fue contestado con un asentimiento.

—Voy a por eso —Antonio se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Te acompaño —Arthur le siguió levantándose del suelo aún con la copa en la mano.

Llegó a la cocina y se encontró con Antonio de espaldas, de pie frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Me das algo que abra? —le pidió.

—Claro.

Arthur abrió un cajón y le dio un cuchillo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que el moreno tenía entre manos. Se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, sin embargo Antonio notó cómo le miraba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.—A estas alturas ya deberías esperarte algo como esto de nuestra parte…

Cogió el cuchillo e intentó abrir la bolsa de marihuana.

Arthur le observó en silencio, apoyándose en la encimera de enfrente. Antonio, pensó bebiendo, se veía bastante bien aquella noche. Si lo comparabas con el día a día tampoco es que estuviera muy diferente, pero no sabía por qué, si era la voz, la piel o el alcohol, aquella noche no le importaba admitir que Antonio le había atraído.

—¡Agh!

Antonio soltó el cuchillo de repente y se cogió una de las manos.

—Mierda, me he cortado. Oye, ¿tienes algo para…?

—Trae.

Arthur dejó el vaso en la encimera y se puso al lado de Antonio. Cogió su mano y observó rápidamente el hilo de sangre que había aparecido en su dedo. Luego se lo llevó a la boca. Rozó su lengua por el reguero de sangre llegando a la herida, sosteniendo el dedo entre sus labios. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Antonio.

Con el alcohol todo parecía que iba más lento. Antonio le miró sin ninguna expresión especial, pero sí que estaba serio. El moreno bajó la mirada hacia su boca y Arthur empezó a sacar su dedo lentamente, hasta que por fin se deshizo de cualquier vestigio de sangre.

Le soltó la mano sin dejar de mirarle.

—Gracias… —murmuró Antonio girando la cara y cogiéndose la mano en la que se había hecho la herida.

—Te espero en el salón —le dijo Arthur y olvidó su copa allí. No se dio cuenta hasta que se sentó, pero prefirió no volver a la cocina.

—¿Pasa algo, Arthur? —le preguntó Francis.

El rubio se sorprendió de que Francis reconociera el leve cambio de expresión en su rostro estando en el estado en que estaba.

—Nah. Qué me he olvidado la copa en la cocina.

—Aquí está —canturreó Antonio que entraba por la puerta del salón. A Arthur le dio la copa y a Francis la bolsa.

Prusia aplaudió pausadamente al ver el contenido. El albino yacía sobre las piernas de Francis con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos acuosos, se había vuelto a pasar.

—¿Estás bien, Gilbert? —preguntó Antonio arrodillándose junto a él y tocándole la mejilla.

—Arthur, ¿tú vas a querer? —las manos de Francis andaban ocupadas preparando los porros como si fuera el pan de cada día.

Arthur se lo pensó dos veces. La primera era un reproche de caballero; la marihuana no sólo no estaba legalizada, sino que era dañina para el organismo. El segundo fue más bien un grito de punk que le llamaba nenaza y maricona.

—Pues claro —contestó con media sonrisa.

Llevó la vista hacia Antonio y Gilbert que se estaban riendo, el primero seguramente lo hacía por una tontería que había dicho el segundo. El dedo de Antonio ya no sangraba y le hizo acordarse de la escena de la cocina. Ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar en aquello, la verdad es que se había precipitado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho siquiera? Bueno, era solo el instinto. Un impulso. Tampoco había que darle importancia. A lo único que había que darle importancia era a los ojos de Antonio en aquel momento. Sí, aquello sí que había valido la pena…

—Toma —Francis se lo ofreció sin mirarle y se dispuso a darles a los demás los suyos.

—Gracias —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa y empezando a palpar su camisa para encontrar un mechero.

—¿Esto qué es? —preguntó un beodo Prusia dándole vueltas como si fuera un tornillo.

—Hierba, Gilbert.

—Ah.

Arthur se llevó el porro a los labios y la sombra de Antonio acercándosele a gatas le sorprendió.

—Espera que te lo enciendo.

Antonio posó sus dedos alrededor del canuto y encendió el mechero. Lo tenía cerca. Podía ver sus ojos, y su cuello. Y su camisa entreabierta. Tragó saliva. Antonio dejó el mechero en el suelo tras encenderlo, luego se puso el suyo en la boca y sujetó ambos para encenderlo.

—Antonio.

—No muevas la boca…

Finalmente el humo salió de sus bocas. Arthur pensó que se movería al sitio de Francis y Gilbert pero en su lugar decidió situarse a su lado, apoyado en el sofá, hombro con hombro. Antonio le dio una calada. Arthur le miró sin preocuparse a que le mirase de vuelta. Observó cómo cerraba los ojos, echaba para atrás el cuello y dejaba salir el humo de su boca. Como una chimenea.

—¿Cómo está tu dedo? —preguntó de forma neutra.

—Mi dedo… Ah, está bien. Después de tus cuidados —dijo sonriéndole.

Arthur no contestó y fumó.

—Estás raro esta noche.

—Qué va.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

Antonio lo dejó estar. Francis se había recostado en el suelo con el brazo bajo la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está, Francis? —le preguntó el moreno.

— _Parfait._

El humo salió de su boca como otra chimenea. Gilbert lo imitó, aún tumbado sobre sus piernas.

El ambiente se había relajado. Arthur y Antonio miraban al frente sin ninguna expectativa de encontrar algo interesante en las cortinas del salón. Antonio suspiró. Echó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Arthur y se quitó el porro de la boca con la mano izquierda. Empezó a mover su mano relajadamente hacia la de Arthur, que la retiró cuando hicieron contacto. Antonio simplemente ignoró su reacción y giró su mano, dejando la palma descubierta. Luego dio una calada.

Arthur miró la palma abierta que parecía invitarle a tocarla. Poco a poco fue estirando el brazo. El humo de Antonio le invadió la cara. Respiró. Con su dedo índice acarició la palma, danzando sobre ella y dibujando garabatos invisibles. La piel de Antonio estaba caliente y sus manos no eran suaves. Tampoco tenían durezas, pero no había suavidad en ellas. Sólo calor.

—¿Qué haces?

Antonio le preguntó de repente, casi sin emoción en la voz y sin siquiera mirarle.

—Te hago cosquillas —contestó sin dejar de acariciarle.

—Ahí no tengo cosquillas.

Arthur paró en seco. Estiró el dedo corazón y con una fuerza calculada empezó a arañarle la palma de arriba a abajo en línea recta. Antonio reaccionó con un respingo pero no retiró la mano, en su lugar giró la cara y mordió el jersey de Arthur en la zona del hombro. Cuando su dedo llegó a la muñeca, volvió a subir el dedo pero esta vez le acarició donde se había quedado la marca del arañazo. Antonio soltó el jersey.

Miró a Arthur, que no le devolvió la mirada. Aquella noche… aquella noche se sentía increíblemente atraído por Arthur. Se sentía como si fuera un imán y Arthur fuera su opuesto, era una cosa sin lógica, simplemente naturaleza.

Le encantaba su mandíbula. Desde ese ángulo la tenía muy marcada. Se estaba dejando el pelo algo más largo, algunos mechones de su nuca se volvían rebeldes y no encontraban su sitio en el peinado. Antonio alzó la mano y posó su porro en la boca del rubio. Este le dio una calada. Luego dejó caer el brazo en su sitio anterior.

—¿Te estás dejando el pelo largo?

—Un poco… tampoco me lo voy a dejar por los hombros, pero un poco sí… ¿te gusta?

—Sí —asintió y con la mano libre cogió uno de los mechones rubios que se escapaban por el cuello. —Te queda bien.

Arthur le miró. Estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, ninguno de los dos recordaba la última vez que se habían visto la cara tan próxima. Ambos se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada. Ninguno podía decir realmente en lo que estaba pensando. Probablemente nada.

—Tengo mucha sed —susurró Antonio sin quitar la mirada.

—Vamos.

Arthur se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle. Ambos fueron a la cocina, pero Antonio dio un último vistazo a las dos personas que dejaban atrás en el salón. Tanto Francis como Gilbert estaban sobando, no se lo podía creer, qué poco aguante. A lo mejor la hierba era de las que te dejaba dormido.

Cuando entraron Arthur empezó a sacar un vaso de la alhacena. Antonio se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirando su espalda. Se acercó al grifo y pasó por debajo el porro para apagarlo.

—¿Dónde tienes la papelera?

Arthur le señaló una esquina y allí lo tiró. Después se apoyó en la mesa y se encendió un cigarro.

—Toma.

—Gracias.

Arthur se apoyó en la encimera viéndole beber.

—¿Estás fumado? —preguntó el castaño.

—Qué va.

—Pues los de ahí sí lo están —dijo riéndose y pasándole el vaso al rubio.

Arthur dejó el vaso en el fregadero. La mesa los separaba. Antonio miraba al suelo sin ninguna expresión y Arthur respiraba el humo que se iba quedando en la cocina.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno… no me lo estoy pasando mal —contestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú siempre tienes que añadir algo a la frase, ¿verdad?

Arthur fue a contestarle pero se calló al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Aquello le hizo gracia a Antonio y rio suavemente.

—Deberías… —dio una calada—, deberías decir lo que piensas. Así. Sin más. No le añadas florituras, tan solo di lo que te dé la gana.

—Para ti es fácil de decir —bufó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mirándole más interesado.

—No sé. Tú vives de una manera diferente a la mía que te da más libertad para decir lo que quieras.

Antonio se quedó callado un momento, fumando y entrecerrando los ojos.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú y yo nacimos con la misma libertad, ¿qué diferencia hay? Simplemente no te avergüences de nada de lo que sientas: así es como vivo yo —dio una calada. —¿Te referías a eso?

—Mm… supongo que sí —dejó caer la mirada al suelo sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaban hablando. Aunque tenía un poco de razón.

—Dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Lo que quiero…

—Sí, dime.

Arthur volvió a subir la mirada. Antonio tenía las dos manos en la mesa, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en ella. El cigarro le descansaba en la mano y le miraba esperando una respuesta. Sus ojos eran verdes como la maría. Eran muy bonitos. La piel que la camisa no le cubría tenía que ser tan caliente como la de sus manos…

Arthur se deshizo de todo, sintiéndose en su piel.

—…quiero follarte.

Antonio, que en ese momento estaba tomando una calada, se atragantó con el humo y tuvo que darse unos cuantos golpes en el pecho. Después del ataque de tos que había pasado impasible para Inglaterra, volvió a mirarle. Parecía un poco incrédulo.

—¿L-lo dices en serio? Te estás riendo de mí… —dijo casi riéndose.

—¿Quieres que te lo repita? —preguntó sin cambiar de expresión y con un tono suave.

Antonio clavó sus ojos en él una segunda vez para cerciorarse. La vista le devolvió la imagen totalmente honesta y transparente de Arthur. Era verdad. No estaba de coña.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y fumó. Se recompuso enderezándose y retrocediendo hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared. Ambos estaban en lugares opuestos de la habitación, devolviéndose la mirada sin cruzar palabra. Se le estaba acabando el cigarro y le estaba sobrando el silencio. Engarrotó los dedos de los pies.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Era lo que sentía. Lo que siento —rectificó.

—Pensé que no ibas a poner más añadidos a las frases… —dijo sonriendo divertido y dando la última calada.

—Los malos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar…

—Ya ves —dijo tirando la colilla apagada a la basura.

Antonio volvió a su sitio. Observó a Inglaterra por enésima vez. Infinitas veces debatió en su cabeza lo que estaba pensando. Se echó para atrás unas cuantas más. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Arthur.

Antonio le miró, sonriendo, y sintió que se le disipaban todas las dudas.

Se acercó a él lentamente, bordeando la mesa y rozando su superficie con los dedos. Se puso en frente suya y observó su cara. Arthur sonreía de medio lado. Alzó la mano, le sujetó del mentón y le giró la cara con suavidad, dejando su cuello expuesto. Besó la línea de su mandíbula, el lomo de su cuello, la piel de la clavícula que sobresalía. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y fue bajando, acariciando el jersey, arrodillándose en el suelo. Allí le miró con un brillo de deseo en los ojos.

Besó su sexo por encima del pantalón. La mano de Arthur comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. El cinturón se deshizo, la cremallera bajó. Antonio masajeó su miembro por encima de la tela restante, notando como cada vez se iba poniendo más duro y grande. También se volvía más caliente. Se fijó en el vello rubio que apenas empezaba asomar y en la cara de Arthur, que de tan expresiva que se había vuelto no llegaba a acertar la expresión que tenía. ¿Expectación? ¿Impaciencia? ¿Placer?

Antonio suspiró. Él sí que estaba expectante e impaciente. Metió ambas manos en los calzoncillos y los bajó con cuidado. El miembro de Arthur estaba erecto y duro, no sabía si le iba a caber en la boca. Tenía un tono rosado que le pareció encantador.

Lo cogió con suavidad y lamió el glande, recreándose. Subió y bajó la mano con lentitud mientras lo hacía. Arthur le observó en silencio, disfrutando de la imagen que se le ofrecía. El moreno posó los labios en la punta y se lo fue metiendo poco a poco, probando si lo que había pensado antes era cierto o no. Casi llegó a la base, pero no pudo, era demasiado grande. La sacó de su boca con un gemido. Luego echó saliva por encima y se agarró a las caderas del rubio.

Comenzó a metérsela una y otra vez, marcando un ritmo que primero fue lento pero que poco a poco fue aumentando de velocidad. Los dedos de Arthur se enredaron en su cabello mientras empezaba a gemir del gusto que le estaba dando. La boca de Antonio, no, su lengua envolvía su miembro una y otra vez como si fuera de fuego, chupando y lamiendo de arriba a abajo. Sentía lo cerca que estaba de tocarle la garganta. Era tan bueno, la boca se le estaba quedando seca…

Antonio tomó un respiro y se la sacó de nuevo, lamiendo los lados y la punta como si fuera un cachorro. En su cara, Arthur podía adivinar la fruición, el placer que sentía al darle placer. Aquel pensamiento le ponía mucho. Sujetó con más fuerza el pelo castaño y con la mano que tenía libre se sujetó la hombría. Antonio cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, sabiendo lo que quería, y Arthur le dio golpecitos con el glande en los labios. La cara que tenía en ese momento… no se le olvidaría en la vida.

Antonio apartó su mano con delicadeza y la reemplazó con la suya, dándose el mismo toquecitos en la lengua. No iba a mentir. Para él uno de los placeres más sencillos de la vida era disfrutar de una buena felación, ya fuera recibiéndola o, en su caso, haciéndola.

Volvió a derramar saliva sobre él y se lo metió en la boca, gimiendo involuntariamente. Arthur jadeó, sintiendo que no podía más. Al rápido paso al que se había puesto el español le ayudó la mano de Inglaterra, que con su agarre marcaba el ritmo.

—Sí, sí joder…

Su pelvis empezó a moverse sin control, llegando a lo más hondo de su garganta. Sintió un cosquilleo que no permitía una vuelta atrás y terminó en su boca. Se agarró con una mano a la encimera y disfrutó del orgasmo gimiendo de placer. Miró abajo y vio a Antonio tragarse su semilla derramada. Luego empezó a retirar la boca con lentitud, suspirando aliviado. Retiró con la lengua cualquier rastro de semen, limpiándole y asegurándose de que no se dejaba nada.

Antonio dejó caer los hombros, descansando. La mandíbula le dolía. La boca le sabía a sexo.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió el resto que se le había quedado en la boca. Arthur se subió la ropa interior y luego los pantalones con no mucha fuerza.

—¿Dónde tienes las servilletas?

—Ahí… al lado del fregadero —respondió poniéndose el cinturón.

Antonio se limpió la boca y cogió el mismo vaso que había utilizado antes. Lo llenó de agua e hizo gárgaras dos veces bajo la mirada de Arthur, que se había vuelto a apoyar en la encimera y cuyas mejillas aún delataban el calor del que había disfrutado momentos anteriores.

—Lo haces muy bien —comentó.

Antonio escupió el agua.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa natural.

—En serio, estás en mi top 5 de las mejores mamadas.

—¿Debo considerarlo un honor? —preguntó jocoso aclarando el vaso.

—Considéralo como quieras —respondió contento.

Ambos dejaron la cocina y se adentraron en el salón para encontrarse con la misma imagen con la que se habían ido.

—Francis, lléname el vaso —demandó Antonio al dejarse caer en el suelo con la espada en el sofá.

—Pero será posible… ¡Francis!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Francis se incorporó como una momia de su tumba en una mala película de terror.

—No me puedo creer que estéis durmiendo, tío.

Arthur se sentó junto a él de nuevo.

—Lléname el vaso, anda —pidió con ojos de cachorrillo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo que sé, la botella esa, me da igual. ¿Tú quieres algo, Arthur?

El rubio asintió y le pasó el vaso a Francia para que lo llenara.

—Échale un vaso por encima a Prusia, anda, que le va a hacer más bien que mal… —propuso Antonio mirando como roncaba el albino.

Francis le dio un toque en la cabeza y abrió los ojos, bostezando como un oso. Luego le pasó los vasos a Arthur y Antonio.

—Graciaaaaas.

—Joder, tengo una puta hambre… —Francis se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentado despejarse. —¿Y si preparo algo? —sugirió.

—Sírvete tú mismo —Arthur alzó el vaso indicándole la cocina con la cabeza.

Francis se levantó dejándolos solos a los tres. Prusia se apoyó en un codo e intentó incorporarse hasta sentarse. Luego se sirvió una copa.

—¿Y todo este tiempo habéis estado en la cocina? —preguntó extrañado antes de dar un sorbo.

—Qué va, hemos ido un minuto a buscar hielo y hemos vuelto —contestó Antonio con simpleza.

Arthur le miró, cómplice, pero lo hizo de forma discreta. Le hacía gracia la naturalidad con la que le había mentido en la cara a su propio amigo. Le recordaba un poco a él.

—Entiendo… —bostezó y se restregó los ojos con el puño.—Tío, esa hierba… es una puta mierda. No la compres más…

—Fue Francis el que la compró, pero no creo que vaya a comprar de otro tipo en mucho tiempo… —dijo sonriendo divertido.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque creo que se ha encaprichado de la tía que se la vende.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó el albino con hastío.

—Sí, hijo, sí —Antonio bebió sintiendo lo mismo que Gilbert.

—¿Tan malo es? —Arthur participó en la conversación para sorpresa de ambos.

—La última vez se encoñó con una tía que vendía una hierba con un sabor… ¿cómo lo llamabas tú, Gilbert?

—Puta mierda. Yo creo que nos vendía orégano, la verdad —hizo una cara de asco al recordarlo y bebió más para quitarse el sabor de la boca.

—Pues eso —dijo mirando al rubio. —Que acabamos fumando esa cosa durante un mes —soltó una pequeña risa.

Arthur apartó la mirada repentinamente. La risa de Antonio le había parecido demasiado encantadora. Por eso no le gustaba liarse con nadie cercano, no quería correr el riesgo, no, le daba pánico imaginarse que pudiera desarrollar cualquier tipo de sentimientos más allá que la atracción por cualquier persona de su entorno a la que tuviera que ver diariamente. Menudo problema.

Con temor, se obligó a mirarle de nuevo. Suspiró relajado al comprobar que no sentía nada al verle reír, esta vez por un comentario de Gilbert.

Era mucho más fácil liarte con una persona una noche y luego seguir con tu vida como si no pasara nada. De hecho, lo encontraba tan fácil que era hasta insultante. Los rollos de una sola noche no solo te quitaban el dolor de cabeza del enamoramiento o el cansancio de la relación a largo plazo, sino que te proporcionaban el excitante riesgo del cortejo, la chispa de la aventura, y el dulce placer carnal. Mientras tuviera eso presente en su vida no tendría ningún problema. Al menos relacionado con ese campo.

—Lo que te digo. Ese tío está loco… pero cómo pinta el cabrón. Tiene unas ideas que no sé de donde las saca… —Antonio comentó suspirando con un aire romántico.

—Pues a mí no me parece la gran cosa… ni siquiera entendí el cuadro que me mandaste por el Whatsapp —replicó el albino.

—Pues pienso comprárselo en la próxima exposición. Es una pena que tan poca gente lo conozca…

Arthur observó la conversación mientras se bebía su copa a sorbitos. De repente se le ocurrió una idea un poco loca, pero no sabía por qué se le antojaba muy graciosa.

—Creo que el 27 organiza otra así que-

A Antonio se le congeló la lengua cuando sintió que Arthur le daba un beso en la mejilla. Miró sorprendido al rubio, esperando una explicación, pero Arthur sólo le devolvió una sonrisa picaresca. Luego bebió otra vez, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—…¿me puede explicar alguien qué coño ha sido eso? —Prusia parecía haber visto la aparición de un ángel en el salón. Tenía la boca abierta en una extraña mueca de sorpresa e indignación que no terminaba de encajar con su voz apagada por el alcohol y el fumeteo.

Antonio sonrió ligeramente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —aparentó normalidad.

—Tío… ¿qué a qué me refiero? Pues no sé, dímelo tú, a ver, qué acaba de pasar —Prusia comenzó a mover las manos con exasperación.

—Pues estábamos hablando de la exposición del tío este…

—No, no. ¡Eso no! ¡Hablo del beso que te acaba de plantar Arthur en la mejilla! —Gilbert exclamó no entendiendo una mierda de lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué dices, Gilbert? —Arthur le espetó con un gesto de extrañeza.

—Eso digo yo, tío. No tengo puta idea de lo que hablas —Antonio rio un poco. —A ver si la maría que nos han vendido era orégano también… —le dio con el hombro a Arthur mientras compartían una sonrisa de diversión.

—Vamos a ver. Qué me estáis volviendo loco. Te digo que estábamos hablando del tío ese, de no sé qué que iba a haber una exposición el 27, y entonces Arthur te ha besado en la mejilla y tú has parado de hablar —Gilbert trató de calmarse para explicarle todo con claridad. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto.

—Mira Gilbert, que no ha pasado nada de eso, tío. En serio, si te encuentras mal dímelo, que me estoy empezando a preocupar porque la hierba esa sea algo más peligroso —Antonio puso su mejor cara de preocupación.

Arthur estaba disfrutando de aquello como un niño. Siempre, siempre había visto a Antonio comportarse con él de cualquier forma. A él nunca le había importado mucho sus sentimientos, ambos se soltaban borderías. ¿Pero aquella noche con Gilbert? Eso era algo nuevo. Le encantaba verle gastándole una broma tan pesada a su "amigo del alma". A veces se preocupaba por lo retorcido que podía llegar a ser, pero él había nacido así, no tenía remedio cambiar tropecientos siglos después.

—Mira. Hace dos años estaba en la fiesta de unos amigos y uno de ellos empezó a fumarse un porro. Al poco empezó a tener alucinaciones de las fuertes: que si la piel de uno se había vuelto verde, que si la comida le hablaba, que si un león había entrado por la ventana… al principio nos hizo gracia. Fue cuando cogió el cuchillo de la cocina y comenzó a amenazarnos cuando nos entró el miedo. Lo llevamos al hospital. A la semana nos enteramos de que el tío que le había vendido la droga en realidad le había vendido la moto colándole una droga mucho más fuerte de la que se quería deshacer porque pensaba que la policía le estaba pisando los talones y le iba a pillar dentro de poco.

Prusia se quedó blanco. Antonio miró a Arthur con una cara de sorpresa genuina, pensando si realmente el rubio había inventado esa historia sobre la marcha o si de verdad le había pasado.

—Tío —el albino tragó saliva—, no me asustes de esa forma, por favor.

—Tío, te lo estoy diciendo. Si fuera verdad no me importaría decírtelo, pero es que eso no ha pasado. Te lo habrás imaginado o algo —Antonio bebió restándole importancia.

El salón se silenció por un momento. Gilbert miró hacia el suelo, reflexionando sobre lo que había oído. Antonio y Arthur se miraron cómplices con la mayor discreción que pudieron tener.

—Un momento —Gilbert interrumpió la calma. —Todos hemos fumado lo mismo. Así que una de dos: o yo no me lo estoy inventando o todos vamos a tener alucinaciones esta noche —dijo acusándolos con el dedo.

A Antonio aquello le pilló por sorpresa y se quedó sin palabras. _Mierda,_ pensó. Iban a quedar como dos gilipollas cuando Francis se enterara…

—En realidad hay estudios científicos que demuestran que los efectos de las drogas tienen más que ver con los organismos de las personas más que con otra cosa. Así que puede que sólo te afecte a ti —Arthur le dirigió una sonrisa mientras lo decía. Esperó que no se viera tan sádica como él la estaba sintiendo.

Gilbert se le quedó mirando, con una expresión difícil de acertar. Antonio agradeció en su mente a Arthur por aquella respuesta tan rápida y creíble e intentó fingir para que en su cara no se reflejara que estaba muerto de miedo de que les descubriera.

—Joder tío —Antonio contuvo el aliento. —Voy a hablar con Francis para que se asegure de que la mierda que compra es segura. Me da igual lo buena que esté esa tía… —murmuró y empezó a servirse otra copa, esa vez más cargada.

Antonio soltó todo el aire de su cuerpo. Se había librado de aquella. Miró a Arthur por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo como su simpatía por él aumentaba. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que se compenetrarían tan bien como para hacer creer a alguien que se había imaginado algo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos? Sin duda Arthur era un buen actor.

—Bueno, eso tío. Que si quieres que te vengas el 27 para Madrid, que va a ser la última exposición que organice este año.

—Me lo pensaré. Si dices que es tan bueno, al menos intenta demostrarme por qué lo es.

—Ven el 27 y te mostraré por qué —zanjó el moreno.

En ese momento Francis entró con una bandeja de canapés y el móvil en la otra mano.

—Tampoco he podido hacer mucho con lo que tenías en la nevera, pero mis increíbles dotes culinarias han sido capaces de crear este pequeño milagro —Francis se echó flores mientras se sentaba, poniendo la bandeja en el suelo, y sintiendo como la mirada de Inglaterra parecía gritarle "cretinoooo".

Antonio aplaudió contento y ni corto ni perezoso cogió el primero, saboreando cada chispa de sabor que impregnaba su lengua. Bueno, en realidad lo devoró sin importarle mucho qué clase de cosa era aquello o si se podía comer.

—Joder, Francis, tenía tanta hambre… ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!

—Ay, Antonio, si es que me tienes en un pedestal…

—Sí, sí. Después me das la receta.

Los demás también cogieron. Prusia estaba un poco callado por el incidente anterior, seguro que en su mente dudaba de si contarle a Francis lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, Arthur se encontraba mucho más suelto y reía de vez en cuando con las tonterías que el Bad Friend Trio soltaba.

—¡Ey, que se me ha olvidado! —Exclamó Francis.—Que he llamado a unas francesitas que estaban por aquí en Londres. ¿No te importa que vengan, verdad Arthur? —comentó esperando que el rubio no estallara en cólera y le mandara a tomar viento, pero el frío viento de la calle.

—Mm… —Arthur se lo pensó —Podías habérmelo dicho antes de invitarlas. ¿Cuántas son?

—Dos.

—Entonces no hay problema —dijo flexionando la rodilla para ponerse en una postura más cómoda.

—¿Ves? Si en verdad eres enrollado.

—Deja de adularme y no hagas que me arrepienta.

—Si es que has sonado muy falso, Francis —dijo Antonio riendo.

—¿Están buenas? —Prusia le preguntó por lo bajini.

—Pero bueno, Gilbert, ¿dónde quedó el romanticismo?

—Para los rollos de una noche no hace falta romanticismo —dijo metiéndose un canapé entero en la boca con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Claro… —Antonio murmuró sarcástico, ácido, fuera de contexto, pero tan bajo que sólo fue audible para Arthur, quien le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—¿Eh? —el moreno le miró sorprendido y enseguida tornó a su habitual sonrisa. —No, qué va jajajajaja.

Arthur lo dejó estar a pesar de que quería preguntarle de nuevo. Había visto la cara que había puesto Antonio al decir eso y no era muy agradable, precisamente.

—Francis, pásame la bolsita, anda —pidió el moreno.

—¿Ahora? ¡Qué estamos comiendo!

Antonio bufó. Sin duda algo de la conversación le había mosqueado, y Arthur no dejaba de preguntarse el qué.

—Últimamente estás peor que un camionero, ¡te lo fumas todo! —Francis sintió que sus palabras tenían el mismo valor que el aire al ver como el moreno le ignoraba, sacaba uno de sus cigarrillos y se lo encendía. —¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Tú antes ni fumabas.

—Claro que fumaba. Pero me quité. Y ahora he vuelto otra vez —cortó tajante.

—Antonio, creo que deberías controlar el número de cajas que te metes por día… —Prusia le miró preocupado por su salud.

—Vaya, qué considerado.

Arthur dio un respingo. ¿Era él o había un tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras? Con Antonio uno nunca sabía muy bien cuando decía la verdad y cuando escondía la mentira. Las pullas las soltaba tan camufladas que muchas veces nadie se daba cuenta de si estaba enfadado o no.

—B-bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Gilbert. Son dos, Marie y Amandine. Si quieres mi consejo, creo que encajarías mejor con Amandine… creo que soportará tu humor.

—¿Cómo que soportar? —Gilbert le dio en el brazo, riendo.

Arthur fijó la vista en Antonio. Estaba ajeno al ambiente que le rodeaba, mirando de reojo a no sé qué mueble que más bien parecía una excusa para apartar la mirada.

—Antonio.

El moreno giró la cara. Arthur le miró impasible y cogió el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos para darle una calada él. Luego se lo devolvió.

—Gracias.

—De nada…

La expresión de Antonio se había suavizado un poco, pero era indescifrable.

Estuvieron allí charlando los tres—porque Antonio seguía encerrado en su burbuja de humo—, sobre temas banales, partidos de fútbol, películas nuevas, escándalos políticos y el tiempo parecía no pasar. La única medida era los cigarros de Antonio, y ya llevaba tres. Aunque los compartía con Inglaterra.

—Tengo que ir a mear.

Al mismo tiempo que Antonio se levantaba sonó el timbre.

—¡Ya están las chicas! —exclamó Prusia llevando los brazos al aire.

—Espera un momento a que te las presente, Antonio —le dijo Francis.

—No puedo esperar.

Y dicho esto salió del salón.

Francis apareció de nuevo con dos chicas, una a cada lado, bastante guapas y un poco borrachas. Prusia e Inglaterra se levantaron para saludarlas y presentarse y al poco ya estaban sentados de nuevo, esta vez en un círculo un poco más grande.

Francis hablaba con la tal Marie en un francés suave pero rápido que Arthur no tuvo el interés de traducir, mientras que la chica Amandine reía a carcajadas por alguna gilipollez que le habría soltado el albino. En resumen: Arthur se sintió fuera de lugar. Y eso que estaba en su propia casa. Eran cinco en aquel salón, un maldito número impar. Aquello nunca salía bien. Por eso decidió ir a buscar al sexto y equilibrar la balanza del Universo una vez más.

Se levantó sin decir excusa alguna y caminó por el pasillo recto que se abría desde la entrada. A la derecha estaba el baño. Llamó pero no encontró respuesta. De hecho, hacía ya un rato que Antonio había "ido a mear" y todavía no había vuelto. Aquello le extrañó. Llamó de nuevo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Finalmente llevó la mano al pomo y abrió la puerta parar encontrarse la habitación a oscuras y vacía.

Miró en la cocina y en el otro cuarto, y a falta de más opciones subió las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba. Vio luz en su cuarto y la puerta abierta y decidió entrar. La ventana de la pared estaba abierta y de espaldas a él se encontraba Antonio, apoyado el codo en el marco y la otra mano en la cadera. En esa posición parecía que algo le estaba reconcomiendo en la cabeza. Aún tenía el cigarro en la mano.

—Este no es el baño.

Antonio dio un respingo al oír su voz pero no se dio la vuelta. Arthur había dicho aquello con amabilidad, consciente de que si estaba allí era por una razón.

—Lo sé —respondió con voz divertida.

Hasta su espalda era digna de mirar. Antonio no sólo era atractivo, guapo o adorable, también era sexy. Aunque al juntar ese grupo de adjetivos parecía increíble que una sola persona pudiera ser todo aquello a la vez. Arthur sacudió la cabeza, sin embargo, quitando aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No era el momento.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó sinceramente interesado.

—Nada, que he ido al baño… pero luego me he dado cuenta de que no quería volver al salón y me he quedado aquí, fumando —su tono de voz era natural y neutro, no parecía que hubiera indicios de que algo le pasara.

—¿Por qué no quieres bajar al salón?

—Con el porro y eso estoy un poco cansado. Demasiado cansado para socializar, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con esas francesas.

—¿Demasiado cansado para socializar? Lo siento, me lo creería de cualquier persona, pero no de ti —Arthur sonrió sincero.

Antonio no dijo nada y siguió fumando sin mirarle. Arthur esperó el momento oportuno para volver a hablar.

—Y si no te pasa nada, ¿por qué no te das la vuelta y me miras cuando hablamos?

Antonio permaneció en la misma postura unos segundos más, pero terminó por girarse. Tenía la mirada clavada en la esquina del techo, evitando la de Inglaterra. Los ojos estaban acuosos.

Arthur se sorprendió al verle de esa forma. A Antonio no le importaba llorar de felicidad, de rabia o de pasión. Él no escondía sus emociones pero, aquella vez, rehuía de su mirada para ocultar las lágrimas de vulnerabilidad que había estado derramando. Le pareció hermoso que le dejara verle de aquella forma sólo a él.

—¿Qué? Tranquilo, no te voy a soltar la excusa de que tengo alergia. Sí, he estado llorando, ¿y qué? —Antonio fumó con una sonrisa casi retorcida. Era como si de alguna forma estuviera satisfecho de haber llorado, como si fuera una especie de castigo que tenía que cumplir.

—Puedes contarme qué te ocurre —le propuso con gentileza.

Antonio se sentó en el poyete de la ventana, sonriendo esta vez por su buena intención.

—Déjalo, Arthur. Seguro que prefieres no oír la historia…

—Claro que quiero oírla. ¿Por qué te crees que me he venido aquí? ¿Para ver cómo fumas? —preguntó jocoso.

Antonio le miró con otros ojos y se enterneció por dentro. Se quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo tiró por la ventana. Después se sentó en el filo de la cama, junto a Arthur.

—Te lo voy a resumir. ¿Vale?

Arthur asintió.

—Yo… hace unos meses, hace tres meses más bien… Gilbert y yo habíamos estado tonteando y eso, lo típico. Pero esta vez era diferente. No sé cómo explicártelo, el caso es que de tan diferente que era al final empezamos a salir en serio. Estuvimos juntos sin ningún problema, yo estaba muy contento, la verdad. No me esperaba que algo como esto con Prusia pudiera salir bien…

Miró hacía el suelo entrelazando los dedos y luego soltándolos.

—Pero hace tres semanas, quedamos un día y estaba más serio de lo normal. Me empezó a decir no sé qué mierda de que si ya no estaba a gusto, que sentía que las cosas habían cambiado, que quizá nos habíamos equivocado… y me dejó. Ya está.

Arthur estaba sorprendido por aquello. No creía que Antonio y Gilbert pudieran tener ese tipo de relación en algún momento…

—Pero al principio de la noche estabas bien con él, ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso es porque hace tan solo una semana empezamos a salir los tres otra vez. Ya sabes, las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre los dos y no era plan de salir al día siguiente como si nada. Decidí que era mejor recuperar la antigua relación que tenía con él, pero si te digo la verdad… creo que le odio.

Antonio le miró mordiéndose el labio en una sonrisa culpable. Arthur cogió su mano.

—No te preocupes. Si fuera tú probablemente yo también le odiaría. Ahora entiendo por qué le has hecho la broma de antes…

— _Hemos_ hecho —recalcó el moreno y comenzó a reír al recordarlo. —Te lo juro tío, no sabes el gustazo que me ha dado verle así, de verdad, soy una mala persona pero cada vez que me acuerdo…

Arthur le observó reír con alivio. Aquella risa le sentaba mucho mejor que una mueca de rencor. Entonces acudió a él un pensamiento envenenado que parecía haberle atravesado el corazón como un dardo.

—Antonio… —le dijo notablemente más serio.

—Dime.

—Antes, en la cocina… cuando tú, ya sabes…

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Eh? Pensé que estaba claro: porque quería hacerlo —contestó con simpleza.

—¿En serio? Es que por un momento he pensado que habías hecho eso sólo para vengarte de Gilbert o algo así…

Antonio le miró casi incrédulo. Le daba pena que pensara así.

—¡Qué va! Mira, admito que me hubiera encantado que Gilbert viera eso, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando en él, estaba pensando en ti.

Arthur enrojeció con la última frase y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—A-Ah, entiendo.

Antonio soltó una pequeña risa y miró a Arthur con cariño.

—Creo que estamos los dos un poco borrachos. No hacemos más que decir tonterías —dejó posar la frente sobre la del rubio y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose en intimidad con él.

Arthur miró su rostro, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y la confianza de la cercanía. Puede que Antonio tuviera algo de razón. O mucha. Estaba seguro de que en circunstancias normales no habrían hablado de nada de aquello. Llevó la mano a su cintura.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —susurró dulce sobre sus labios.

Antonio abrió los ojos encontrándose con el deseo brillando en los orbes verdes de Arthur. Sólo asintió como un niño y dejó que el rubio le envolviera con besos suaves y calientes. Dejó que sus manos acariciaran sus brazos y sus muslos con cariño y lentitud. Se sentía tan repentinamente feliz por poder besarle. Antes en la cocina dudó de si hacerlo, y por eso le hacía ilusión que el rubio hubiera tomado la iniciativa…

Se dejó tumbar sobre la cama y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del inglés. Si por él fuera dejaría que invadiera su cuerpo en ese mismo momento. Los brazos de Inglaterra eran tan dulces, tan apasionados y a la vez tan frágiles… le trataba con mimo y consuelo. Era como una taza de chocolate en una noche fría de invierno.

—Eres como el chocolate, Arthur… —murmuró sobre sus labios con una sonrisa.

A Inglaterra le hizo gracia a pesar de la extraña frase.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Antonio le miró con las mejillas sonrosadas del alcohol.

—Porque me encantas… me encantas, Arthur. Me encanta besarte…

Arthur se derritió por aquellos ojos y esas palabras que amenazaban con hacerle perder el control. Quería a España para sí sólo, quería ver a Prusia sufrir y morirse de celos al ver como se le escapaba de entre las manos alguien tan especial.

El rubio le besó la mejilla.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te encanto? —preguntó juguetón.

—Sí…

—¿Te encanto? —dijo esta vez con una voz baja y sensual.

—Sí… A-Ah.

Antonio gimió cuando sintió la mano de Arthur en su entrepierna. El calor empezaba a crecer en su cuerpo bajo la mirada deseosa del rubio.

—Tú sí que me encantas… —murmuró para sí mismo observando el rostro moreno que se contraía de placer.

Desabotonó el botón del pantalón de Antonio, pero algo le detuvo. Alzó la cabeza y le cambió la expresión de la cara.

—Creo que Francis está subiendo las escaleras… —susurró.

—¿Qué hago?

Arthur dio un vistazo alrededor imaginando los posibles escondites.

—¡Corre! Escóndete debajo de la cama.

Antonio le hizo caso y rodó como un rollito de primavera hasta llegar al suelo. Luego volvió a rodar hacia el hueco de la cama.

—¿Antonio? Ah, Arthur, estás aquí.

—Sí, es que… es que… ¡pues que os estabais poniendo acaramelados abajo y me habéis dejado de sujeta velas! Menudos invitados, encima que os invito a mi casa… —Arthur se cruzó de brazos y puso su cara de malhumorado habitual.

—¡Anda! ¿Es por eso? Venga, baja, que te prometo que saco un tema de conversación para todos. Bueno, prometo por mí, no por Gilbert —dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisilla. —Por cierto, ¿has visto a Antonio?

—¿No estaba en el baño?

—Ya he mirado ahí, pero no estaba por eso he subido…

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Arthur levantándose. —Seguro que está en la cocina —puso una mano en la espalda del francés y ambos bajaron las escaleras.

.

.

Parecía increíble. De hecho, pensó que ese día nunca llegaría, pero en ese instante las risitas picantonas de unas jóvenes y guapas francesas se habían convertido en el sonido más insoportable para los oídos de Antonio.

Arthur, que estaba a su lado, echados ambos en el sofá del salón, se había dado cuenta de la mirada oscura y rencorosa con la que el moreno acechaba a Gilbert. O a Amandine. Seguramente a los dos. Entendía ese sentimiento y sabía que a Antonio le estaba jodiendo tener que ver a su más reciente ex pareja intentando ligarse a una tía que acababa de conocer. De hecho, hasta admiraba el aguante que estaba teniendo para no levantarse y mandarlo todo a la mierda.

—Oye, Antonio —dijo acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle. —Si no tienes un poco de cuidado puede que acaben notando de que les estás matando con la mirada… —le aconsejó de buenas.

Antonio no cambió su expresión, pero sí tornó su boca en una retorcida sonrisa.

—Ay, Arthur… si tan sólo se pudiera matar con la mirada…

Aquello le dio un poco de miedo y alejó los labios de su oído, pensando en cómo podría ayudarle. Francis y Marie empezaron a besarse de la nada y Gilbert y Amandine los miraron, riendo.

—Pero es que fíjate. Nos tienen aquí a los dos de sujeta velas… y encima me estoy poniendo cachondo. Si es que manda cojones la cosa —Antonio se pasó las manos por la cara, exasperado.

—Antonio… —volvió a susurrarle.

—Dime.

—Creo… tengo una idea, una sugerencia, si lo prefieres. Un favor que te haría, por la mamada tan buena de antes… —se le cambió la expresión a una más seductora al recordar la escena.

—Sorpréndeme —sonrió.

Arthur le contó el plan y a medida que iba explicando, la sonrisa en la cara de Antonio se fue ensanchando. Cuando terminó, le miró impresionado. ¿Cuánta maldad podía albergar aquel inglés amante de los bordados?

Esperaron unos minutos a que la cosa terminara de cuajar y cuando parecía que Gilbert y la chica se iban a besar, Arthur le dio un codazo al moreno.

—¡Amandine!

Antonio la llamó captando su atención y haciendo que Prusia pusiera cara de confusión. Gateó hasta la pareja y se coló en el medio, casi de espaldas a Gilbert y centrando toda su atención en la chica.

—Perdona, creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Antonio.

Los dos se dieron dos besos mientras Gilbert callaba, intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

—La verdad es que te quería decir…. Bueno, da igual. No importa.

—No, dime, ¿qué me querías decir?

Antonio sonrió, encantador, fingiendo un rubor de vergüenza.

—No, perdona. Vas a pensar que soy un raro, ya está, tengo que aprender a callarme.

—Tranquilo, no pensaría que eres raro —dijo riendo.

—Verás, cuando he entrado y te he visto, lo único en lo que he pensado era en decirte lo guapa que eres. En serio —la miró a los ojos con un leve aire de seriedad durante unos segundos, pero luego volvió a la risa de inocente, desviando la mirada. —¿Ves? Ya piensas que soy raro, perdona, no sé contenerme…

Las pálidas mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron y buscó la mirada de Antonio, tocándole el brazo.

—No, no, ¡para nada! De hecho… Es encantador que digas lo que piensas. Además, me gustan los piropos —se rio y Antonio la imitó.

Pronto se generó en torno a ellos un ambiente amigable y de confianza del que Gilbert había sido claramente excluido.

—¡Ah, conozco ese cuadro! —exclamó haciendo referencia al diseño del bolso de la chica. —Ese pintor me encanta, ya tengo entradas para su exposición del 27.

—¿Bromeas? Iba a coger un vuelo a Madrid sólo para verla, ¡va a ser la última de este año!

El albino se golpeó la palma de la mano contra la frente, sabiendo que en este punto ya la tenía completamente perdida. Dejó a los dos hablar sobre aquel tema mientras se arrastraba hacía las botellas de bebidas para echarse un vaso. Mientras, Arthur observó anónimo y con cierta diversión sádica aquel espectáculo. Era más divertido de lo que imaginaba ayudar a Antonio a llevar a cabo su venganza. A quién quería engañar, la venganza siempre era divertida.

Dio un sorbo y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Gilbert, que se tiraba a su lado con una cara de mala hostia que no tenía empeño en disimular. Las tornas parecían haberse cambiado y ahora era el albino el que observaba con rabia a la sonriente "parejita".

—¿Estás bien, Gilbert? —le preguntó disimulando una sonrisa.

—¿Pero has visto lo que ha hecho ese cabrón? Y después me llama amigo…

—Vamos, que no será la primera vez que os levantáis el ligue…

Prusia bebió sin cambiar de expresión, tardando en contestarle.

—Pues no, pero… pero aun así ha sido un cabrón. He sido yo el que se la ha estado trabajando una hora.

Por mucho que Arthur entendiera su punto, poco le importó su desdicha. Siguió bebiendo y mirando a las dos parejas junto a Prusia. Bueno, intentó que sus ojos no se toparan con la imagen de Francis magreándose con Marie y decidió concentrarse en Antonio y Amandine. Quizás así aprendía el Modus Operandi de Antonio para ligar.

.

.

Cuando pasó media hora de charla insulsa y espontánea con Prusia, lo único que Arthur había aprendido de la manera de ligar de Antonio es que funcionaba porque era Antonio. Ni tácticas, ni tips, ni mierdas. Si funcionaba era porque en cuanto sonreía y te miraba prácticamente ya te tenía cazado, y él daba prueba de ello.

Gilbert se había quedado mirando todo el rato y Antonio no paraba de susurrarle cosas a la chica en el oído que, aunque la hacían reír, Arthur dudaba que fueran chistes. Finalmente, Antonio y Amandine se levantaron, disculpándose y desapareciendo por la puerta del salón. Prusia bufó.

—Tú… ¿tú crees que han ido a…? —el albino no termino la frase, se notaba que estaba borracho. Otra vez.

—A jugar a las cartas seguro que no, eso te lo aseguro —dijo dando otro sorbo.

Prusia hipó.

—Pe-pero tú estás conmigo, ¿verdad, Arthur?

—Entiendo tu punto, pero… ¿no has pensado que quizá haya una razón por la que Antonio ha hecho esto? —dijo mirándole con intenciones.

Gilbert ignoró su mirada pero su rostro se tornó más serio, al igual que su voz.

—La culpa ha sido mía…

Arthur le miró sorprendido.

—No debí dejarle… y menos así…

El festivo rostro de Prusia, siempre tan alegre y jovial, se había vuelto en una mueca descompuesta que mostraba la decepción y el enfado que tenía por sus acciones del pasado. Había entrecerrado los ojos y bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo, perdido en sus propios reproches. Arthur le miró y le hizo la pregunta que más ansiaba preguntarle.

—Gilbert… ¿tú quieres a Antonio?

Gilbert cerró los ojos en cuanto hubo oído aquello y giró la cara para que Arthur no le viera. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

—Aún tienes sentimientos por él… —murmuró sin querer.

—…sí.

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y la única que esperaba obtener en el resto de la noche. Arthur miró inconscientemente a Francis que jugueteaba con la francesa, ajeno a la conversación. Pero, si Prusia aún quería a Antonio, entonces… ¿eso significaba que debía decírselo? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer y lamentaba profundamente saber aquella nueva información de la que disponía.

Dejó al cabizbajo Gilbert allí y salió del salón dispuesto a buscarle cuando unas voces llamaron su atención.

—¿…no quieres besarme?

Era la chica Amandine.

Se acercó un poco más al cuarto en el que estaban, que era el estudio, y se quedó en la puerta escuchando sin entrar, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando.

—No —contestó Antonio tajante y el rubio atisbó la frialdad en su rostro.

—Pero, pero… entonces, ¿por qué me has dicho todas esas cosas? Cuando estábamos en el salón, estabas tonteando conmigo, yo notaba-

—¿Tonteando contigo? —preguntó irónico y divertido. —¿Tú te crees que un tío como yo se iba a fijar en ti? ¿Pero tú has visto a tu amiga? —dijo alzando la voz. —Mira no podía dejar de pensar que ojalá no hubiera tenido tanta puta mala suerte de que me tocara la fea, joder. Y encima quieres que te bese…

Se oyó el golpe seco y rápido de una bofetada. Arthur asomó la mirada por entre el flequillo. Evidentemente, la chica francesa le había cruzado la cara a Antonio. Lo que no se esperó fue lo siguiente.

—¡Mira! —Antonio la cogió de la muñeca con fuerza, de la mano con la que le había pegado, y con una cara de enfado que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. —La próxima vez que quieras liarte con un tío como yo intenta dejar de actuar como una putita facilona que cambia de tío cuando le da la gana —susurró con rabia y le soltó el brazo, asqueado.

La chica corrió asustada, saliendo del cuarto con las lágrimas en los ojos. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y se fue dando un portazo.

Cuando Arthur asimiló la escena, entró sigiloso en el cuarto y vislumbró las manos nerviosas de Antonio que se encendían, una vez más, un cigarrillo. El moreno se lo llevó a la boca sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Cuando lo hizo, lo miró sin ninguna expresión, esperando que fuera él el que dijera algo.

—Guau.

Arthur le miró sorprendido sin saber muy bien qué decir. El moreno le miró avergonzado, visiblemente más calmado, y se quitó el cigarro de la boca, exhalando humo.

—Lo sé. Me he comportado como el mayor cabrón de la historia —su voz se notaba más apagada y algo arrepentida.

—Es sólo que… ¿te has pasado un poco, no?

—Mañana me arrepentiré. Mucho. Pero ahora… ahora mismo lo único que quiero es humillarla. Que sufriera.

Fumó de nuevo decepcionado consigo mismo pero firme en sus acciones. Arthur le acompañó en su silencio esperando a que volviera a hablar.

—Estarás pensando que soy un hijo de puta, ¿verdad?

—No… —cogió su cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, compartiéndolo. —Además, a mí siempre me han puesto más los hijos de puta —le miró con una media sonrisa y Antonio no lo pudo soportar.

Le besó con fuerza llevando las manos a su pecho, queriendo sentirle más cerca. Arthur tuvo cuidado con el cigarro de no quemar nada por la sorpresa y respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, metiendo la lengua en la boca del moreno. Luego movió las manos hasta su culo, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón y agarrándolo con fuerza.

—A-ah, joder, Arthur… no hagas eso… —le pidió gimiendo.

—¿P-por qué? —jadeó extrañado.

—Porque me encanta y si sigues haciéndolo no me voy a poder controlar…

—¿Y quién ha dicho que te controles? —le preguntó esbozando su mejor sonrisa de demonio.

Acto seguido hizo lo mismo que le había dicho que no hiciera, masajeando su culo con fuerza, pegando su cadera con la suya para hacerle sentir la erección que tenía. Antonio gimió agarrándose al jersey, siguiendo las palabras de Arthur. El rubio tiró la colilla al suelo, la pisó y por fin metió las manos dentro del pantalón, sintiendo la piel.

—Nng… por favor… —suplicó esta vez con mucha menos convicción.

Arthur introdujo la lengua en su boca para callarle. Ya no podía contenerse más, ¿quién lo haría teniendo a Antonio en sus brazos?

—Te has puesto duro otra vez… —susurró sonriendo mientras llevaba la mano al paquete del británico, masajeando la forma que se adivinaba de su sexo despierto a través del pantalón.

—¿Qué opinas que hagamos al respecto? —le preguntó con picardía.

Antonio se mordió el labio.

—Mm… si fuera por mí te la comería otra vez pero… prefiero que hagamos otra cosa.

Los dos salieron a escondidas y se metieron en el baño, que estaba a unos pasos. Allí cerraron la puerta y la ropa fue desapareciendo como el rayo. Antonio apoyó las manos en los blancos pectorales sintiendo la piel tibia y suave, besándolo de nuevo. Bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros y del pantalón de Arthur junto a los calzoncillos, dejando sus miembros al descubierto.

Antonio los juntó con una mano y empezó a gemir, frotando el uno con el otro. Arthur le miró totalmente excitado y se coló en su boca una vez más. Acarició con fuerza el culo del moreno e intentó meter un dedo. Antonio volvió a gemir, ya sin querer controlarse. Entre la lengua del rubio, que se movía con rapidez y desenvoltura, la fricción de sus pollas y las manos de Arthur perdiéndose por aquella zona que a Antonio tanto le gustaba, sintió que estaba en el paraíso.

El ritmo fue en aumento. Arthur jadeó y metió otro dedo más, la paciencia de sus cuerpos se agotaba. Antonio se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros con las dos manos y comenzó a mover las caderas sin dejar de rozarse.

—Sigue, Arthur, por Dios, ¡sigue!

Su voz se volvió una ópera de gemidos cuando los dedos del rubio entraron y salieron de él a toda velocidad, simulando que lo estuviera follando.

—Arthur, Arthur, ¡Arthur! —se corrió gimiendo su nombre y agarrándose de su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

—Sí, sí, joder.

Arthur no paró de frotarse con él hasta que se derramó, manchando también el abdomen del moreno. Ambos respiraron con fuerza, entrecortadamente, abrazados el uno con el otro. Antonio gimió cuando Arthur retiró los dedos y se besaron con fuerza, probando otra vez el sabor del otro.

Qué sensación… qué magia más poderosa. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué era aquella noche, para empezar? ¿Un regalo? ¿Un castigo? La mente le daba vueltas y vueltas al igual que su lengua. Quería mirar por siempre a los ojos verdes de Inglaterra, quería ese momento para siempre.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, oyendo los acelerados latidos del corazón de Arthur. Aquello le gustó. Su cuerpo aún estaba caliente, los brazos de él le rodeaban en un abrazo suave y firme.

Alzó la mirada una vez más.

Lo comprendió todo.

La magia se rompió.

—Inglaterra… —murmuró sin intención de seguir hablando.

—¿Qué? —le contestó con una sonrisa casi radiante, tan inusual en él que casi le hacía parecer una persona totalmente distinta.

Antonio elevó las manos y las colocó en su cara con dulzura, agarrándole y mirando una vez más los pozos de verdes gemas y largas pestañas. Con más lentitud se aproximó y le besó con la misma delicadeza y encanto con el que un pétalo cae en el agua. Arthur le dejó, cerrando los ojos, envuelto aún en aquella burbuja picaresca y adolescente que le había hecho sonreír como si el mundo fuera un lugar maravilloso.

Antonio se separó de él igual de lento, saboreando el momento.

—Vamos a vestirnos.

Se limpiaron y se pusieron la ropa notando como el cuerpo abandonaba ese estado de ebullición al que habían llegado y se volvía más ligero. Salieron del baño y se encontraron, para su sorpresa, a Francis y Gilbert discutiendo en el salón. No había rastro de la chica francesa.

—¡…qué no, qué hoy es mi día de mala suerte, qué he mirado en el horóscopo! —Francis echó pestes de la vida haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —preguntó España sentándose al lado de su amigo. Arthur volvió a sentarse a la vera de Gilbert.

—Más bien te lo tengo que preguntar yo a ti, ¿qué ha pasado? Dime.

Antonio tragó saliva aguantándose las ganas de intercambiar miradas con Arthur.

—Pues… pues no lo sé, dímelo tú, a qué te refieres. Especifica.

—¿Amandine? —le recordó con retintín.

—Ah… sí, Amandine… —dijo haciéndose el entendido sin parar de asentir.

—Que qué ha pasado, Antonio, que se ha ido corriendo y Marie la ha seguido sin despedirse.

—Eh… —Arthur balbuceó para luego arrepentirse al darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía nada preparado.

—Pues… pues que estaba yo allí liándome con ella y… y… no sé qué le he comentado de su padre, que la tía se ha puesto a llorar y se ha ido corriendo.

—Pero qué le has dicho, animal —le increpó el francés.

—Nada, nada, que le he preguntado en qué trabaja, nada más.

—¿Mientras te estabas liando con ella?

—Sí.

Se hizo el silencio. Antonio pensó en su mente que no era su excusa más brillante. Ni de lejos. Ni un millón de años. Lo achacó a la perdida de fluidos en la sesión anterior con Inglaterra.

—Será que se le habrá muerto a la pobre —añadió Arthur dando un trago a la bebida de Prusia, que observaba la escena sin hablar.

—Puede ser… —murmuró el francés ya mucho más convencido.

Antonio aprovechó para mirarle intentando transmitir que le había salvado la vida de nuevo.

—Venga, vamos a fumar para celebrarlo —Prusia se levantó algo menos ebrio pero lejos de estar sobrio y fue a por la bolsa de maría.

—¿Celebrarlo? —preguntó Francis abatido.

—Bueno, para superarlo. Vamos a fumar, que es el caso.

Así pues todos volvieron a sus sitios iniciales mientras Prusia se encargaba esta vez de liar los porros. Antonio y Arthur hablaban a susurros, cercanos, divertidos, riendo de vez en cuando por alguna tontería que decía el otro, con esa chispilla de electricidad que se ve en dos personas cuando entre ellas hay química. Y a Francis no se le pasó por alto, claro.

—Vosotros dos… ¿os estáis llevando muy bien esta noche, no?

En ese momento Prusia alzó la cabeza, perdiendo cualquier interés por lo que tenía entre manos. Antonio le devolvió la mirada, poniéndose una máscara.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —dijo sin ningún reproche.

—No, nada… pero que no me acostumbro —se mesó la barbilla. —No sé. Es un poco raro.

—¿Qué pasa? Qué te da pelusilla que esté hablando más con Arthur que contigo, ¿eh? —Antonio se puso en plan juguetón para desviar su atención.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, mon amour, me tienes aquí olvidado después del despecho de esta noche. Qué mira que el horóscopo me lo ha dicho, que hoy…

—¡Agh, no empieces otra vez con el horóscopo, qué pareces Sandro Rey!

Prusia fue pasando los porros mientras Antonio le explicaba a Francis quién era el susodicho personaje.

Se pusieron a charlar de cosas intrascendentes desde la primera calada, hasta que la sustancia empezó a hacer más mella en el organismo. Gilbert empezó a reprocharle a Francis, pero siempre con el buenrollismo en la voz, que no podía enamorarse de cada tía que le vendía la maría y él le escuchaba más o menos atento.

El humo comenzaba a concentrarse en el salón. Arthur y Antonio estaban echados en la misma posición del suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá, pensando. En algún punto, las ideas tranquilas de Antonio empezaron a ser atacadas por el rallamiento, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y le doliera la cabeza. Giró el rostro y miró a Inglaterra, que imitó su movimiento. La verdad es que estaban considerablemente cerca.

—Me da miedo mirar la hora —susurró sin ninguna emoción en particular.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó en el mismo tono.

—Porque no quiero que esta noche acabe —calló unos segundos perdiéndose en el rostro del rubio. —No quiero volver a mi casa, ni al trabajo, ni a nada. Me quiero quedar contigo en este sofá y morirme aquí. Tranquilo.

Arthur se mordió el labio, comprendiendo sus palabras y perdiendo su significado al segundo siguiente.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… —con la mano libre que tenía y la más cercana a Antonio, cogió su mano.

—Prefiero morirme antes que irme de aquí… —apretó su mano, notándose la voz lenta y apagada. —¿Por qué tus ojos son verdes como la maría?

—También los tuyos son verdes…

—Es verdad… —parecía que iba a reírse pero finalmente se quedó sólo con la sonrisa. —Qué fuerte…

—Ojos verdes…

—Verdes como la albahaca —cantó bajito.

—¿Qué?

—Na. Una canción.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Un pensamiento no muy fugaz recorrió la mente de Antonio. Decía: "estoy cogido de la mano con Inglaterra y Prusia y Francia están delante". Cuando lo comprendió, se sorprendió de que le diera igual. Pero no era sólo que le diera igual, es que era la cosa que menos le importaba de este mundo. Estaba muy fumado.

—Quédate conmigo —Inglaterra susurró y le besó el dorso de la mano.

Oyeron a alguien tosiendo pero lo ignoraron. Hasta que no lo hizo notablemente fuerte no se dignaron a mover la cabeza para verle. Era Prusia, como no.

—Perdón. La alergia —se excusó sin ninguna intención de que alguien le creyera.

Francis observó la escena impasible, con la mano apoyada en la cara. No se sabía si estaba pensando en lo que significaba aquello o en alguna gilichorrada producida por el cannabis.

—Pero qué dices, si tú no tienes alergia —le respondió Antonio desganado.

—Sí que tengo —dijo y fumó, endureciéndose el rostro. —A los hijos de puta, sí.

Arthur rezó en su mente para que Antonio no hubiera pillado la poca sutileza de aquel comentario, pero tras unos segundos en los que creía que Dios le había oído, el moreno reaccionó, despertándosele la mirada.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Te lo repito?

Más que silencio, era tensión. No se sabía con exactitud lo que podía pasar en los próximos 30 segundos pero ninguno de los posibles escenarios parecían ser buenos. Francis permaneció en la misma posición, casi se veía aburrido. Arthur era el único que de verdad sentía esa tensión del aire en su cuerpo, preparándole los músculos por si acaso tenía que salir de su aletargamiento y parar una pelea.

—Si es que eres un hijo de puta, Antonio —comentó de repente Francis, con un tono ni jocoso ni serio.

—Joder, quién quiere enemigos teniendo amigos como vosotros.

Los ánimos parecían haberse relajado, pero Arthur se mantuvo despierto por si acaso.

—Por tu culpa me he quedado sin polvo.

—Oye, oye, que yo no veía a Marie muy por la labor.

—Sí, y no sé dónde lo ibais a hacer porque si estabas esperando que os dejara uno de los cuartos lo llevas claro —Arthur añadió bebiendo el culín de un vaso que alguien había dejado a medias.

—Me equivoqué, no eres enrollado —hizo morritos y Antonio y Arthur sonrieron ante la infantilidad de un tío de no sé cuántos siglos y con una barba a medio crecer.

—Ay, Señor… —Antonio suspiró y volvió a echar el cuello hacia atrás. —Francis, te quiero. Guapo. Tío bueno.

—Uy uy uy, no sabes tú lo que me estás diciendo, Antonio —Francis soltó una leve carcajada, siguiéndole el juego.

—Qué no, que eres el más buenorro de toda Francia. Qué digo Francia, ¡del mundo!

—No me digas esas cosas, Antonio, que Marie me ha dejado muy caliente y hoy estás especialmente guapo…

Antonio alzó la cabeza para mirarle y los dos empezaron a reír.

—Uf… qué mal os sienta fumar —Arthur añadió su granito de arena a la conversación, alzando una ceja de superioridad.

—Habló.

—Tú no me has visto a mí en mi época punk, Antonio —le dijo con una media sonrisa y dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Y mejor que no. ¡Menudo horror!

El inglés fulminó a Francis con la mirada.

—Pues yo creo que ese rollo es muy sexy. Ya sabes, con el cuero, y los tatuajes y la juventud hormonada… —Antonio intentó que no se le notara el brillo en los ojos al dirigirse a Inglaterra.

—Ahí te doy la razón —coincidió el francés.

Prusia miró el reloj. Se estaba cansando ya de aquella noche sin fin.

—Me voy.

Malhumorado, se levantó de un golpe y caminó hacia la entrada. Todos le siguieron con la mirada y Francis empezó a increparle qué a dónde iba a ir a las cinco y media de la madrugada con el frío que hacía afuera.

—¡Gilbert! —Antonio lo llamó desde el sitio pero la única respuesta que oyó fue el inmediato sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Arthur le miró. Tenía una expresión de preocupación genuina. Pero había algo más.

—Francis, vamos a buscarle, por Dios —se levantó pero el francés le puso una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmarle.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya yo a por él —le susurró con una mirada que no necesitaba dar explicaciones.

El rubio cogió su abrigo y se fue tras los pasos del albino, dejando a Arthur y Antonio solos en el salón.

Antonio se quedó de pie, decidiendo aún si de verdad era buena idea no ir. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que Francia tenía razón y volvió a sentarse, mucho más abatido. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

—¿Antonio? —le tocó el hombro intentando acercarse. —¿Estás bien?

Le miró triste y apagado, luego confuso y molesto. Se mordía el interior de la boca levemente, intentando encontrar consuelo al no poder controlar sus emociones.

—Es que… no sé por qué actúa así. Me pone nervioso. ¿Qué hace yéndose a estas horas de la noche? Es que de verdad, no lo entiendo —se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Arthur se sintió solo por primera vez en muchas horas. La actitud de España… la actitud de España lo decía todo.

—Antonio…

No le miró, pero su rostro se ablandó indicando escucharle.

—Quieres a Prusia todavía… ¿verdad?

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La voz de Inglaterra había sonado tan suave como el terciopelo, casi maternal, comprensiva. Inspiró, poniéndose nervioso. No quería admitirlo, pensaba que lo tenía más que superado, mil veces más que superado… pero no. Por suerte o por desgracia, aquel sentimiento aún seguía ahí, aferrándose a su corazón con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Se le empezaron a empañar los ojos.

—Sí —susurró casi como un murmullo.

Arthur le quitó la vista de encima. Retiró también la mano. Echó la espalda hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cara, resoplando entre ellas. Puso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y dijo más franco que nunca:

—Vaya puta mierda.

Antonio asintió levemente, coincidiendo con él.

—Pues sí… es una mierda.

Durante largos segundos, ambos permanecieron en silencio, pensando en las mismas cosas y a la vez en otras tan distintas. Arthur alcanzó la bolsa del alcohol con el pie y se echó un vaso cargado con lo más fuerte que tenían. Bebió a tragos cortos y rápidos todo el licor hasta no dejar gota. Se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano y repitió el proceso.

—Perdóname.

Antonio habló rompiendo la quietud. Arthur dejó el segundo vaso vacío rodar por el suelo.

—Lo siento.

El calor que tenía en la garganta despertó todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre se revolviera inquieta dentro de sus venas. Tenía los ojos abiertos y los sentidos expectantes de cualquier estímulo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Antonio no dejaba de repetir aquellas palabras, cada vez con más amargura, pero Arthur cogió sus hombros simplemente y lo tumbó en el suelo con la medida fuerza. Se acercó a su boca y le calló con un beso.

Antonio sintió el nuevo sabor de su lengua dentro de su boca, el calor de su cuerpo encima suya, la fuerza de Inglaterra, abrumadora, arrasadora y honesta. Sus muñecas habían sido atrapadas sin ninguna piedad, su aura invadida. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Aquel lugar era como una caldera y su mente era el fuego.

Respondió casi sin darse cuenta a la fiereza de sus labios, Arthur le estaba asfixiando de calor. Cuando se separó de él, Antonio tomó una sonora bocanada de aire y el rubio volvió a la carga.

—¡Mmh!

Ahora le tenía sujeto del mentón, con la garganta a su merced. La pierna de él se coló entre las suyas y se abrió por instinto. Su rodilla hizo presión en su entrepierna y gimió de placer. Seguro que tenía las mejillas a rojo vivo.

Las manos quedaron liberadas y se enredaron en los cabellos rubios tirando de ellos y revolviéndolos sin parar a pensar lo doloroso o placentero que sería. La lengua de Arthur hacía lo mismo sin siquiera tener una duda.

Llegados a ese punto, se podía decir que Arthur estaba disfrutando de la última cena. Del último regalo. Del último festín. Quería aprovechar cada minuto porque sabía que al siguiente todo podía acabar para siempre.

Pero algo iba mal. Las fogosas manos de Antonio habían caído al suelo, casi muertas. Su lengua ya no bailaba al ritmo de la suya. Y los gemidos que antes había empezado a profesar, se habían vuelto sollozos.

Arthur se apartó apoyando las manos en el suelo, aún encima de él. Antonio llevó los brazos libres a la cara para tapar cualquier signo de su llanto. Sintió una pena infinita al verle así. El dolor le perforaba el corazón. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado aquello? ¿Cómo podía haber hecho llorar a España?

—Lo siento… —se disculpó una vez más con la voz quebrada y los hombros tambaleantes.

—No tienes que disculparte. Antonio, puedes decirme todo lo que te pasa —adoptó un tono más suave y afectivo y le retiró los brazos con dulzura.

—N-no quiero hacer esto…

Arthur vio su rostro mojado por las lágrimas y los preciosos ojos verdes acuosos y rojizos. Se sintió miserable y asqueado de sí mismo por haber intentado siquiera hacer algo así en un momento tan vulnerable.

—Perdóname, por favor. No sé ni por qué he hecho esto, he sido un gilipollas. No tenía que haber-

—M-mañana… —le interrumpió sollozando. —N-no, dentro de unas horas… esta noche no habrá existido, y tú me mirarás mal, y yo tendré que fin-fingir que nunca ha pasado nada entre los dos. Y me odiarás, y todo porque no puedo controlarme… en, en la cocina… y jamás volveremos a estar juntos como lo hemos estado esta noche…

Cuando terminó de hablar rompió a llorar y volvió a taparse los ojos con una mano. Arthur le miró sorprendido y totalmente destrozado. Pensaba que así lo habían querido los dos desde un principio: sólo un rollo de una noche, luego nada más. De hecho, tenía miedo de terminar por encapricharse de Antonio, pero ahora que él le decía aquello…

—No… no te voy a odiar, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

—Sí, sí que lo harás, y luego te… te veré por los pasillos y, y tú ni siquiera me mirarás porque estarás arrepintiéndote de haberte liado conmigo esta noche.

Arthur suspiró. No iba a lograr convencerle de nada. Por un momento le recordó a un niño y se enterneció.

—Ven —le pidió con dulzura.

Le ayudó a levantarse y cogiéndole la mano se lo llevó hacia la cocina. Sacó un vaso de la encimera y lo llenó de agua para dárselo. Antonio bebió con sed, y Arthur vio como a cada trago su cuerpo se calmaba. Cuando le sirvió el segundo las lágrimas habían dejado de correr por sus mejillas y su respiración se había tornado normal. Sin embargo, el rojo de su cara aún seguía latente.

—Gracias… —murmuró tendiéndole el vaso vacío.

Arthur lo dejó en la encimera.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí…

Antonio estaba más tranquilo y le alegró haber conseguido al menos aquello. Se acercó un paso más y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego Antonio le dio uno en la boca. Se abrazaron y se quedaron allí en silencio, bajo la tenue luz amarillenta de la cocina. Antonio se aferró al jersey sintiendo el calor del cuerpo que lo llevaba. Era tan extraño que hacía pocos minutos se hubiese sentido como la peor persona del mundo y que en ese momento estuviera tan tranquilo. Las lágrimas se le habían secado y notaba la amable mano de Arthur acariciar su cabeza lentamente, con cariño.

—Tengo mucho sueño… —dijo al rato.

Subieron las escaleras y se echaron en la cama de Arthur, tapándose hasta el cuello y sin quitarse los zapatos. Iba a dejarle dormir sin ninguna atadura pero Antonio se acercó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y rodeando su torso con las manos. Qué dulce era Antonio, pensó antes de dormirse.

.

.

La calma era una sensación tan infravalorada. Quién podía negar que el amor o el sexo eran emociones exuberantes, apabullantes, partes de la vida que eran una experiencia necesaria para hacerle saber al mundo que también eras humano. Era lo más cercano a la magia, para muchos. Para otros, lo único por lo que valía la pena estar vivo. Sin embargo, cuando Arthur y Antonio despertaron a las dos horas, entrando el sol de madrugada y sin ningún rastro de la noche, aquella sensación de tranquilidad que les invadió fue indescriptible.

Estaban acompañados por el silencio de la habitación y el de los pajarillos. Afuera la ciudad había despertado. Podía parecer increíble o insignificante dependiendo el tipo de persona el hecho de que la noche pueda ser tan placenteramente larga como insufriblemente corta. O viceversa. Antonio era una de esas personas que lo encontraban increíble. El hecho de hubiera llegado a la casa de Arthur al caer el Sol con ninguna expectativa de llevarse bien con él y que estuviera ahora en la cama, incontables horas después, aferrado al calor de su jersey, impregnadas las manos de su colonia, era la prueba más verdadera e indiscutible para creerlo.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Quizás no tenían nada que decir. Habían hablado tanto aquella noche… y de tantas cosas. Arthur no tenía nada en especial en la cabeza. Jugaba pausadamente con el cabello de Antonio, los mechones castaños deslizándose por sus dedos con sencillez. Lo único que sentía, de hecho, es que no quería despegarse de él. Sólo pensarlo le agobiaba, de modo que decidió no dejar espacio en su cabeza para ese pensamiento.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó sin alzar la cabeza de su pecho.

Arthur tardó en contestarle, como si la pregunta le hubiera llegado segundos después.

—En nada.

Antonio se pegó un poco más a él, buscando más calor.

—Pues yo… estoy pensando en todo. En ti. En Gilbert. Mm… bueno, mayoritariamente sólo pienso en ti y en Gilbert.

—No deberías dejarte llevar tanto por los sentimientos… —susurró.

—No puedo cambiar cómo soy. No después de tantos años —dijo dibujando una sonrisa. —Inglaterra —se alejó suavemente y su rostro se puso más serio. —Quiero hablar de lo que ha pasado hoy.

Arthur le miró algo preocupado por las palabras que pudieran decirse allí.

—Yo-

—Antonio, espera —se incorporó, cortándole. —Antes de que digas nada, creo que es justo que sepas esto. Quizás incluso cambies tu opinión sobre lo que sientes ahora mismo.

Antonio asintió, expectante, y le miró preocupado también. Sin embargo, la voz de Arthur fue calmada y tranquilizadora.

—Cuando te fuiste con Amandine, Gilbert y yo hablamos sobre ti. Estaba quemado porque le hubieras quitado a la chica, pero empezó a decir que la culpa era suya, que no tenía que haberte dejado así. Y entonces le pregunté lo que ya sabía. Le dije si aún te quería —observó como Antonio contuvo la respiración. Seguramente tenía el corazón latiéndole deprisa. —Y me dijo que sí.

El silencio que vino era tan diferente al silencio que les había rodeado hacía cinco minutos. Casi parecía que era de noche todavía, que Gilbert estaba allí abajo bebiendo para ahogar las penas y que él acababa de gritarle a una pobre chica francesa todo lo que quería decirle al albino. Pero no. Arthur estaba allí con un rostro impasible que sin embargo tenía un deje triste, y él… él ya ni sabía cómo parar la corriente de pensamientos que habían surgido en su cabeza.

—Arthur… ¿es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

Asintió.

—Absolutamente.

—Y… ¿y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Arthur cerró los ojos y tragó saliva sintiendo un regusto amargo en la garganta.

—No me preguntes las razones, por favor… —estaba seguro de que Antonio podía imaginárselas. O quizá no. Para ser sinceros, ni él mismo estaba seguro de ellas.

El móvil sonó haciendo que el moreno diera un respingo. Era la melodía escogida para Francis. Rebuscó entre los pliegues del edredón y lo cogió sin dudar al atisbarlo.

—¿Francis?

Arthur escuchó la conversación impasible. Francia y Prusia estaban fuera de su casa, justo en la puerta, esperando a Antonio para volverse cada uno a sus respectivos países. Salieron de la cama y de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras y Arthur abrió la puerta. Cuando salieron, el frío de la mañana les recibió con un seco pero familiar abrazo. Francis estaba sonriente, pero el albino seguía igual de serio.

—Ha sido una buena noche, Arthur, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien —el francés se acercó para despedirse de él.

Antonio le dio dos besos intentando descifrar sus emociones, pero no pudo. Prusia le tendió la mano secamente y sin decir palabra.

—Adiós, Arthur —se despidió Antonio cuando estaban unos pasos más allá de la puerta. El vaho de su boca le pareció encantador.

Pero Prusia se detuvo, y también lo hicieron los demás. Arthur miró desde la puerta, impaciente, esperando lo que iba a pasar.

—Antonio, espera.

Gilbert lo acercó a él y comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos. Francis y Arthur se habían quedado de espectadores, oyendo toda la conversación en su plenitud. A pesar de todo, Arthur sólo entendía vagas palabras que se quedaban con él: arrepentimiento, culpa, verdad, amor…

Aquella mañana era fría, pero se quedó aún más frío cuando vio al albino besarle con fuerza al terminar su monólogo. Y más frío se quedó cuando las titubeantes manos de España agarraron la espalda de su abrigo. Y cuanto más miraba, más helado. Congelado. Era una imagen que le sabía a soledad; él sólo era un espectador más, como Francis, de una historia en la que, desde el principio, no había tenido derecho a participar.

Les vio separarse con las narices rojas y ojos avergonzados. A Prusia se le dibujó una sonrisa tímida y abrazó a Antonio con dulzura. Este cerró los ojos.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Casi quería quedarse allí durante horas, viendo cómo se desarrollaba aquello, pero Francia interrumpió.

—¡Vamos, tórtolos, que parecéis los amantes de Teruel!

Antonio rio y ambos se separaron.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabes quienes son esos…

—Sí que lo sé, una vez me lo explicaste —dijo sonriendo al ver aquella reconciliación.

El Bad Friend Trio parecía más feliz que nunca. Volvieron a despedirse de Arthur agitando las manos, gesto que imitó, y los vio desaparecer entre risas lejanas y nieblas blanquecinas.

Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta, sintiendo como las piernas perdían toda su fuerza y le hacían caer, apoyado en la misma. Allí mismo se durmió, agradeciendo al cansancio por impedirle expresar todo lo que sentía.

.

.

¿Quién no conocía Bruselas a aquellas alturas? Diversa y siempre viva, se había convertido hacía años en el punto de encuentro de muchos países. La mayoría conocían ya sus calles, sus secretos. Eran muchas las noches que se habían quedado allí, en la cama de algún buen hotel, preparándose para la reunión del día siguiente o descansando de alguna otra. Antonio, de hecho, tenía sus cafeterías favoritas marcadas en un mapa. Prusia lo había decorado dibujando estrellas sobre los mejores sitios para salir de fiesta. Aquel mapa era ya sagrado.

De eso iban hablando los dos mientras subían las escaleras de aquel edificio que ya se conocían como la palma de la mano. Era lunes, y aquel extraño fin de semana había quedado atrás junto al cruel frío que amenazaba las calles de Europa. Aquel día, sin embargo, las temperaturas habían amainado, cosa que todo el mundo agradeció. Por alguna razón, aquello hizo que el lunes les pesara menos a todos. Antonio bostezó.

—¡Quiero que sea fin de semana otra vez! —exclamó estirando los brazos como un gato.

—Yo también, ya estoy haciendo planes así que no me dejes colgado… —el albino le puso morritos y Antonio rio en consecuencia.

—Mm… Qué buen día hace hoy —miró por las enormes ventanas el cielo calmado y blanquecino. Respiró hondo deseando que el aire de afuera fuese el que llenase sus pulmones y deseó que aquel día no se hiciera muy largo.

—Pues el tío del tiempo dijo que iba a llover. Ey, Arthur. Ahora nos vemos dentro.

En cuanto el albino dijo aquel nombre, Antonio giró el cuello rápidamente. No le pudo ver la cara, solo atisbó la espalda negra de la chaqueta. Se dirigía en dirección contraria y le había devuelto el saludo a Gilbert con la mano. Antonio se mordió el interior de la boca. Si tan sólo no se hubiera parado a mirar por la ventana podría haber visto la reacción de Arthur, el modo en el que le miraba. Pero se lo había perdido. De nada había servido comerse la cabeza durante todo el domingo, le acababa de ver y aún seguía igual de confuso que antes.

—…¿Antonio?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada, es que cómo te has callado… —Gilbert se metió las manos en los bolsillos sin darle importancia.

—Ah, sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas…

Gilbert se detuvo y Antonio también lo hizo. Cuando se hubo asegurado con unos rápidos movimientos de cabeza de que estaban solos en el pasillo y que no venía nadie, se acercó al moreno, le cogió de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en la boca.

—Ojalá supiera lo que te pasa por esa cabeza tuya… —sonrió con las mejillas rosadas y ojos felices.

Antonio sonrió sin saber si de verdad lo sentía o si lo hacía por cumplir.

—Créeme, mejor que no lo sepas —contestó divertido.

Reanudaron el paso volviendo al tema del mapa y se separaron una vez llegaron a la sala para sentarse en sus respectivas sillas. La gente estaba inquieta. El mundo estaba inquieto. Antonio despejó esos pensamientos y se sentó en su silla comenzando a leer los papeles con la información que se iba a tratar. Quería olvidarse de todo y se centró en las palabras extravagantes que habían utilizado para describir los mismos problemas que los países sufrían desde la noche de los tiempos. Suspiró, cansado. O triste. O solo. Ya no lo sabía.

—¿Por quién suspiras?

De atrás le había llegado una voz suave de terciopelo y atrayente como la música, pero cercana, susurrando a su oreja. Tragó saliva porque el corazón se le había disparado y sabía muy bien quién se había acercado a él, agachándose y apoyando una mano en el respaldo de su silla, casi tocándole la espalda. Le fue a contestar, pero se calló al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué decir.

A pesar de que aquella cercanía podía verse extraña para sus compañeros si los dos la seguían alargando, a Arthur no le importó lo más mínimo. No aquella vez. Allí se quedó, a su vera, tan cerca que si Antonio giraba la cara la situación podía tornarse en malentendido para los más chismosos. Aunque esperó una respuesta que sabía no llegaría, guardó silencio, y tras una pausa ya larga, preguntó:

—¿Qué me hubieras dicho aquella mañana si yo hubiera decidido callarme?

Cada palabra era como un cuchillo, pero todos se clavaban en la misma herida. Estaba seguro de que el corazón le iba estallar dentro del pecho, y se preocupó, pero no por los problemas médicos que aquello podría llegar a acarrear si la posibilidad de que ocurriera existiese siquiera, sino por lo que significaba el hecho de que sus latidos se acelerasen de esa forma estando Arthur cerca. Como su respiración, que estaba tan cerca. Como él. Si quería incluso podría llegar a tocarle, sólo si se movía unos centímetros…

Antes de que llegara a sopesar por quinta vez aquella opción, Arthur se le escapó, o más bien se fue. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta el lejano sitio que le correspondía. Casi había parecido que había ido allí a discutirle algún tema de sociedad, algún cotilleo de política, algún reproche de la economía… cualquier cosa menos lo que le había dicho al oído.

Se cerró la puerta. Todos estaban ya sentados y Alemania, como la mayoría de las veces, tomó el mando de la reunión y lideró la conversación, tocando todos los puntos del día. Pero a él poco le importaba. Miró a Gilbert, que se encontraba en el ala izquierda, cara de aburrimiento, chicle en la boca. Luego a Arthur, ala derecha, espalda recta, y ese pelo creciéndole cada vez más largo…

Qué pequeño se sentía él, justo en el otro punto de la mesa, casi abandonado, pensando en cosas en las que no debería y en las que nadie estaba pensando. Sacó un papel en blanco y un boli, ignorando ya completamente a Alemania, a la reunión y a los demás presentes. Rezó para que no le interrumpieran y tomó aire. Apretó el boli entre los dedos e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, por mucho que le costara.

Escribió aquellas palabras casi sintiendo que se desangraba y que la tinta se tornaba rojiza. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho? No podía evitarlo, él era un sensible. Demasiadas emociones, lo sentía todo y tanto que se acababa convirtiendo en una cualidad de doble cara. Ya fuera para bien o para mal, si quería lo hacía con pasión y si odiaba lo hacía con rabia, todo hasta la última gota. Por eso apretaba la punta del boli contra el papel sin darse cuenta, su corazón se aceleraba sin permiso, tachaba y volvía a escribir una y otra vez. Quería encontrar las palabras exactas.

Cuando Alemania pronunció la última palabra, después de interminables intervenciones, Antonio oyó las sillas chirriar contra el suelo. La gente se iba. Se levantó, cogió su maletín y con la otra mano cogió el papel. Pasó entre numerosas caras conocidas hasta llegar al sitio de Inglaterra, que aún estaba sentado. Allí le dejó el papel sobre la mesa y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dio media vuelta, notando que le faltaba el aire, saliendo de la habitación con un paso tan rápido que casi parecía que en cualquier momento fuera echar a correr.

Inglaterra le vio salir. Con una mezcla de sorpresa y nervios, comenzó a leer:

" _Ya te lo dije aquella noche. Me encantas… me encantas, Arthur. Me encanta besarte…_

 _Tus ojos son verdes como la maría, verdes como el trigo verde, y el verde, verde limón. Prefiero morirme en tú sofá, contigo, antes que irme._

 _Perdóname, perdóname. Lo siento. Porque pienso en ti, y pienso en Gilbert, y cuando acabo con él pienso en ti otra vez. En que nada de lo que me dijiste cambió cómo me siento y que nunca pregunté tus razones, pero si son las mismas que las mías, a estas alturas del papel ya deberías saber que me gustas. Muchísimo._

 _Y que eso es lo que te hubiera dicho."_

Arthur se levantó corriendo abriéndose paso a codazos, sin importarle las extrañas miradas y las caras de reproche que le dirigían. En cuanto llegó a la puerta echó a correr por el pasillo, mirando a todos lados, decidiendo en el momento qué esquina tomar. No podía haber abandonado el edificio, no podía. Corrió a pesar de los cuellos que se giraban y a pesar de chocarse al menos tres veces. Oyó la risa de Antonio por la derecha y fue hacía aquel pasillo sin dudar, viéndole de lejos al lado de Gilbert. Iban cogidos de la mano.

Aquel pasillo estaba vacío y la respiración fuerte le delató. Antonio se dio cuenta y se giró, parando al albino. Ambos le miraron, cada uno con emociones completamente distintas. Sólo había silencio. Gilbert, extrañado, esperó a que Arthur hablara o explicase por qué estaba allí, de esa forma. Antonio apenas podía controlar su respiración. Las manos le sudaban.

—¡Antonio! —gritó finalmente cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

Pensó en segundos en lo que le iba a decir. Le quería nombrar la carta, pero no podía con el albino allí. ¿Qué pasaba si empezaba una pelea? ¿Se enfadaría Antonio con él si descubría todo? Aquello era lo que más temía que pasase. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿No era incluso más cruel hacerle saber a una persona que le correspondes para luego dejarle? Se acabó, iba a hablar de aquel tema estando Gilbert allí o no. De hecho era mejor si estaba.

Fue a abrir la boca pero algo le detuvo. La expresión de Antonio, sus ojos, le miraban fijamente. Prácticamente le estaba suplicando que se callara. Le podía oír hablando en su mente, rogándole que no dijera nada y que se guardase todo aquello para él, que no le arruinara lo que había conseguido arreglar, que ya había decidido qué camino tomar. Que se callase… Parecía que en cualquier momento se lo iba a pedir por favor.

Aquello le dejó vacío. Muy, muy frío. Tragó saliva. Intentando recuperar la normalidad de sus emociones, escondió el papel tras su espalda y pintó una leve y feliz sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me… me alegro de que volváis a estar juntos.

Casi pudo oír a España suspirar de alivio. Gilbert sonrió también y le agradeció de buena gana.

—Gracias, Arthur —Antonio elevó las comisuras de sus labios y suavizó la mirada, recordándole los ojos que tenía aquella noche. —Y… espero que podamos quedar otra vez.

—¡Sí, eso estaría genial! —exclamó Prusia ya pensando en algún otro plan.

—Sí… eso estaría… bien —murmuró Arthur.

Antonio y Gilbert se despidieron de él y bajaron las escaleras dejándole completamente solo en aquel pasillo. Oyó como sus voces se diluían a medida que se alejaban y el silencio le envolvió. Estiró el brazo, miró la carta y la guardó cuidadosamente en su maletín.

Francis se le acercó por detrás.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí tan solito? —le preguntó divertido mientras le echaba los brazos por encima pero recibió un empujón por parte del rubio. Se extrañó por la reacción áspera. —Tampoco tenías que apartarme así —le espetó.

—…déjame en paz.

Francis abrió mucho los ojos.

—Estás… ¿estás llorando?

Cuando hubo oído eso, Arthur caminó deprisa siguiendo el mismo camino que los otros dos miembros del Bad Friend Trio. No importó cuántas veces Francia lo llamó. Finalmente, le vio desaparecer.

Aún estaba perplejo. Había llegado a atisbar por un segundo las lágrimas cayendo entre los mechones rubios. Casi no podía creerlo. Se sintió tan mal, pero él no tenía la culpa, ¿cómo podía haber sabido que el siempre corazón de piedra de Arthur tenía sentimientos? Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que le había visto llorar y le dio pena tener que añadir una más.

¿Por qué lloraba?, era la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza. Trató de recordar en su cabeza si había habido comportamientos extraños en él durante los últimos días. Se acordó de la fiesta. Desde luego, allí algo empezó a parecerle raro. Aunque primeramente pensó que Arthur se comportaría como un sieso toda la noche, la verdad es que logró soltarse y lo había visto alegre y simpático, algo bastante raro en él. Como del rayo, apareció en su mente un recuerdo en el que le preguntaba a él y Antonio que si se estaban llevando demasiado bien. Aquello era cierto, la persona con la que más tiempo estuvo hablando Arthur fue con su amigo, y parecían estar bastante cómodos en la compañía del otro, pero…

No, desechó enseguida esa explicación al parecerle absurda y surrealista. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al recordar también que aquella mañana había visto desde su silla a Arthur acercársele a él. No estaba seguro de qué le había dicho, sólo se dio cuenta de que Antonio se mantuvo callado y con la cabeza baja, por lo que no pudo ver su cara.

Pero lo más extraño había pasado después, cuando al terminar la reunión Antonio le había empujado para llegar al sitio de Arthur. Le había dado un papel y luego salió corriendo.

Sabía que Antonio y Gilbert salían por ese pasillo porque estaba cerca de un café que les gustaba. Sabía que Arthur estaba allí, solo, quizás esperando a alguien, cosa que dudaba. Si estaba llorando, probablemente sería por una cosa que habría visto, y si lo único que había pasado por ese pasillo eran sus dos amigos…

Se llevó la mano a la boca. No podía ser. ¿O sí? ¿Pudiera ser que en realidad aquella noche él se perdiera algo? ¿Algo que había estado todo el rato frente a sus ojos? Las desapariciones en las que sólo faltaban ellos dos, la falta de información que tenía a causa de quedarse dormido con Gilbert, la extraña cercanía que se había formado entre ellos…

En aquel momento lo vio todo claro y suspiró, entristecido. Miró el cielo por la ventana. Antonio y Gilbert habían vuelto, y él estaba feliz. Pero Arthur, en cambio…

Maldijo en su interior la decisión de ir a casa de Arthur aquella noche. Pensó por unos momentos cómo se sentiría, pero prefirió dejar aquella idea apartada a un lado después de unos segundos. Caminó lento, observando las nubes grises arremolinarse movidas por un viento cruelmente suave. Pronto iba a llover. Supuso que así era cómo se sentiría. Una eterna lluvia sobre su corazón, hasta que consiguiera olvidarle. Si lo conseguía algún día…

" _…tanto dolor se agrupa en mi costado, que por doler, me duele hasta el aliento."_

* * *

Esta última frase es del poema de Miguel Hernandez "Elegía a Ramón Sijé" en la que se lamenta por la muerte de su amigo pero sobre todo expresa su dolor. Aunque la muerte de alguien y el romper con la pareja son cosas bastantes distintas, es verdad que ambas provocan en la persona la etapa de "duelo" de seis fases, es por eso que creo que se puede equiparar el dolor del poema al que Arthur estaría sintiendo, quizás en menor medida, pero creo que se entiende. No creo que haya texto de habla hispana que mejor refleje lo que se siente al sentir dolor, valga la redundancia, por eso recomiendo a cualquiera que lo lea o, que al menos, escuche la canción que hizo Serrat, que es una autentica maravilla.

En cuanto al fic, ya sé que es un final triste, y yo concebí esto como un one-shot por lo que no creo que vaya a hacer una continuación, ya que tenía muchas ganas de hacer otro fic que envolviera un triángulo amoroso entre España, Francia e Inglaterra, y no quiero que se solapen. De todas formas quiero decir a todos los que hayan quedado desencantados que si hubiera seguido escribiendo, al final Prusia y España habrían acabado rompiendo debido a los problemas de la primera vez, cosa que no supieron resolver, y que Arthur y Antonio empezarían a salir juntos en consecuencia. Si algún día hiciera una secuela este sería el final verdadero u oficial, de hecho es el verdadero final del fic lo que pasa es que no lo voy a escribir, pienso que queda mejor así.

Espero que alguien se haya sentido identificado con esta noche adolescente, que siempre son largas y sin embargo se quedan cortas.

Bueno, que me ha encantado escribirlo y que creo que es lo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha que no fuera un long-fic. Me ha dado mucha guerra, he cambiado varias cosas por el camino, pero me gusta el resultado. Espero que a vosotros también :)

¡Besos!

PD: La Cenicienta está en camino...


End file.
